El misterioso Digiespirit
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Los royal knights Dynasmon y Lordknightmon encuentran un extraño objeto en unas antiguas ruinas. Ahora, el digiespirit celosamente guardado por la Orden de los Royal Knights les hará dar un vistaso a su pasado, y hacerles dudar sobre su verdadera misión en el digimundo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí les dejo una historia que empezé hace muchos años, pero que me había costado muchísimo terminar. Es de siete capítulos, y trata sobre uno de mis grupos preferidos de digimon; Los caballeros de la realeza. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews **

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora Dynasmon?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? El señor lucemon todavía no nos ha pedido que hagamos nada.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos estar destruyendo el digimundo, o mejor dicho, lo poco y nada que le queda?

-Se supone, pero el señor lucemon dijo que aún no lo destruyéramos por completo, que hay unos extraños datos de los que quiere investigar. Por el momento...

-¿Sí?

-Pues...solo nos queda esperar.

-Fabuloso…-miró sarcásticamente hacia el cielo azulado.

Hace horas que los caballeros de la realeza daban vueltas por el digimundo sin hacer nada más que hablar del porqué lucemon investigaba ciertos datos de una región. Al verlos, todos los digimons huían despavoridos a esconderse de tan temibles seres. Lucemon había descubierto unos extraños datos del digimundo, así que les dijo a sus caballeros reales que no hicieran nada por el momento, ya que no estaba listo para despertar con esa duda en mente.

-Si el señor lucemon cuestiona el porqué de esos datos, ¿por qué mejor no despierta primero y luego los indaga?-preguntó Lordknightmon nuevamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas de hacer tantas preguntas y encuentras algo que hacer? Me estoy aburriendo de dar vueltas y más vueltas sin hacer nada.

-Tienes razón. El hermoso señor Lordknightmon no debería estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo en volar sobre este desastroso digimundo.-dijo mientras sostenía una rosa cerca de su rostro.

-¿Como crees que sea el nuevo digimundo que construirá el señor lucemon?-se le ocurrió de pronto a Dynasmon.

-¿Ahora eres tu el que pregunta?

-Es que estoy demasiado aburrido.

Finalmente descendieron sobre un bosque bastante denso dispuestos a buscar algo en que perder su tiempo.

-Me pregunto que harán esos despreciables niños en estos momentos.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-No lo sé. Creo que me estás pegando tu aburrimiento Dynasmon.

-Grandioso.

Mientras caminaban por ese lugar, los digimons que estaban cerca se alejaron lo más que pudieron de solo ver a los caballeros. En eso, dynasmon divisó a lo lejos unas grandes piedras que tenían extrañas formas.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso Lordknightmon?

-¿Que cosa?-se volteó el caballero rosa, quien no venía prestando mucha atención.

-Esas rocas. Se ven diferentes a las demás.-las apuntó mientras seguían caminando en aquella dirección.

-Tienes razón, son algo inusuales, vamos a ver de qué se trata.-se alzó al vuelo y se adelantó.

"Curioso"-pensó para sí Dynasmon.

Ambos caballeros se dirigieron hasta aquel lugar, y al llegar pudieron darse cuenta de que no eran simples rocas con formas extrañas; eran unas antiguas ruinas digimons.

-¿Qué rayos es todo esto si se puede saber? Nunca había visto este lugar.-preguntó el digimon blanco.

-Yo tampoco. Entremos a ver.

-¿Para que quieres ir?

-¿Tienes miedo Dynasmon?-Lordknightmon le miró mientras jugaba con la rosa. Dynasmon advirtió que su compañero se burlaba de él.

-No digas idioteces ¿Quieres?

-El señor Lordknightmon no dice más que palabras hermosas. –el lugar se llenó de colores alrededor de él.

-Mejor entremos.

-Claro, solo mueve las rocas que bloquean el paso del bello Lordknightmon.

-¿Bromeas?

-¡Claro que no!

-No voy a mover nada para ti.

-¿Y como se supone que pasemos entonces?

-Eh...

Dynasmon miró delante de sí y vio como la entrada estaba totalmente bloqueada debido a unas enormes rocas que tapaban el paso.

-Grrr...Lo haré más simple.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer? No...Espera...DYNASMON!!

-ALIENTO DE WYV-

Lordknightmon alcanzó a detener el poderoso ataque de Dynasmon sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

-¡¿Quieres destruir otra región más?!

-No voy a destruir la región.

-La última vez lo hiciste

-No fue intencional...

-Da lo mismo. Usa otra cosa y saca estas molestosas rocas.-Lordknightmon se volteó y miró a su alrededor esperando a que Dynasmon hiciera todo.

Dynasmon le envió una mirada molesta a Lordknightmon. Él siempre hacía lo que su rosado compañero le decía. Lordknightmon simuló no haber visto la expresión de Dynasmon.

-¡¡DRAGONES DEL CAOS!!

El ataque destruyó haciendo polvo las rocas que tapaban la entrada. Un oscuro túnel se abría delante de ellos. Ambos digimons comenzaron a avanzar, mientras la luz exterior se hacía cada vez menor. Mientras caminaban, se escuchaban extraños ruidos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía darle importancia.

-¿Hasta dónde llega esto?

-Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí Lordknightmon.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-No intentes persuadirme...

-En serio, ¿qué es eso?

Cuando miró al frente, Dynasmon se hizo la misma pregunta. Ambos caballeros se detuvieron delante de un gran bloque de piedra cilíndrico que aparentaba tener más de mil años; estaba recubierto de plata y plomo, y en la parte superior, tenía un objeto que había llamado la atención de los dos digimons. Muy similar a los digi-eggs que utilizaban los niños elegidos, este objeto era de un color azul marino, con dos pequeñas alas metálicas, y en su centro, un símbolo de oro parecido al del digi-egg de la bondad, solo que en vez de un círculo, tenía un diamante.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó el digimon blanco intrigado.

-Por los rumores que he escuchado, creo que es...

-¿Que? ¿Puedes hablar de una vez Lordknightmon?

-Es el digiespirit de la reencarnación.

-¿El digiespirit...de la reencarnación?

-Sí, por su hermoso símbolo dorado debe ser eso. Dicen que este digiespirit fue usado por los antiguos diez para retornar al digimundo y salvarlo de la destrucción. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de si este sea el original o no.-apoyó sus manos en su cintura, pensando.

-¿De que estás hablando? ¿Acaso hay otro?

-Unos misteriosos digimons magos quisieron apoderarse del digiespirit de la reencarnación, así que lograron sustraer cierta información del original creando una copia que les permitiera regresar nuevamente en esa forma para así hacer de las suyas.

-Ya veo. Pero ¿Cómo es que esos niños no tienen este digiespirit?

-Seguramente no fue creado para que se usase como método de digievolución…

-¿Y si aún falta otro niño?

Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se miraron simultáneamente temiendo lo peor... ¿Y si Dynasmon tenía razón? ¿Y si faltaba otro niño elegido?

-No voy a permitir que sigan apareciendo más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

Dynasmon se dirigió hacia el digiespirit dispuesto a destruirlo, cuando una pared invisible le dio una fuerte descarga de poder que lo arrojó al suelo. Lordknightmon miró sarcásticamente al techo y luego tomó a Dynasmon por un brazo.

-¿Qué…qué demonios fue eso?

-¿No se te ocurre que algo tan valioso como el digiespirit de la reencarnación esté protegido por una barrera de fuerza Dynasmon?

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?

-Hay que sacarlo por deducciones brillantes, como las mías. Observa.

Lordknightmon se dirigió hasta la parte de arriba del campo de energía. Cerró su puño y concentró su energía, mientras se dirigía con fuerza hacia la punta superior de la barrera de fuerza

-¡¡ATAQUE SUBLIME!!

El golpe que le propinó Lordknightmon al campo de fuerza fue tan potente, que este de inmediato despareció, dejando el digiespirit al descubierto.

-¿Ya ves? Ideas brillantes de una persona brillante como yo.

-Lo que sea, solo deshagámonos de eso.

-Claro, será muy sencillo, solo lo destruyes con tu ataque, y nos libraremos de un futuro posible problema.

Lordknightmon se acercó al digiespirit, y al tocarlo solo con un dedo, el azulado objeto tomó al caballero digimon y le dio una extremadamente poderosa descarga de un poder que él nunca antes había experimentado; una mezcla entre electricidad y el poder de la luz, y no lo quería soltar.

Lordknightmon lanzó un grito que resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡LORDKNIGTHMON! ¡Suelta esa cosa!

-NO...¡¡NO PUEDO!!

Dynasmon tomó a su compañero por un brazo para soltarlo de aquella extraña fuerza, pero también fue atrapado por el misterioso poder, el que brilló intensamente dejándolos a ambos enceguecidos y luego los aturdió, dejando a nuestros caballeros inconscientes y sin la menor idea de lo extraño que estaban a punto de experimentar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ahora las cosas se ponen extrañas, divertidas y muy curiosas :O**

* * *

Muy serios.

Esa era la expresión que tenían todos los que miraban a los dos digimons que estaban durmiendo sobre la gran mesa real. Llevaban un largo rato esperándolos, sin que ninguno de los dos reaccionara.

De pronto, Lordknightmon despertó instantáneamente al notar que algo no andaba muy bien. Se vio sentado en una hermosa silla cubierta de plata, con detalles de cristales en diversos colores.

"¿Y esto?"-Pensó, cuando al alzar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los digimons que menos se imaginó. Al mirar a su derecha, notó que su compañero Dynasmon aún seguía durmiendo sobre la gran mesa de marfil; Miró nuevamente al frente, y se dio cuenta de lo importante que se trataba ese momento y lugar.

Instintivamente, comenzó a forcejear a Dynasmon tratando de despertarlo.

-Dynasmon...Dynasmon despierta, no es hora de dormir grandísimo...

-¿Qué...qué rayos...?

A Dynasmon le daba mil vueltas la cabeza. Aún no se había percatado de donde estaba, ni con quienes estaba. Al mirar a Lordknightmon bastante nervioso, miró a su alrededor y vio el porqué de la expresión de su compañero.

Sentados en la gran mesa, estaban los caballeros de la realeza.

Dynasmon de verdad no lo podía creer, los digimons más renombrados del digimundo estaban frente a sus ojos; Omnimon, Gallantmon, Sleipmon, duftmon, Craniummon, alforce V-dramon y Magnamon. Como era de esperar, el puesto de Alphamon estaba vacío. También estaban ausentes, examon y los otros dos caballeros que aún no se habían revelado.

Se enderezó de un golpe y fingió estar muy tranquilo, al igual que Lordknightmon.

-Ahora podremos continuar con esta importante discusión- Dijo Gallantmon, y se giró hacia los demás digimons que también esperaban aburridos a los otros dos caballeros.

-Lordknightmon ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?-preguntó Dynasmon confundido.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si recién desperté?

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Solo trata de comportarte como si siempre hubiéramos estado aquí ¿Quieres?

- ¿Como se supone que haga eso?

-Ug...solo pon atención a lo que estén hablado, y cuando terminen nos largamos de aquí a buscar al señor lucemon.

-De acuerdo...Por cierto, ¿que demonios ocurrió con el…?

Los otros caballeros miraron a Lordknightmon y a Dynasmon quienes murmuraban algo. Lordknightmon le tapó la boca a Dynasmon haciéndole callar la pregunta que ya era obvia. ¿Qué había ocurrido con el digiespirit de la reencarnación? Los demás digimons volvieron al asunto y Lordknightmon le dijo muy bajo a Dynasmon.

-Allí adelante está tu respuesta Dynasmon.

Dynasmon miró sobre el hombro de Magnamon y pudo verlo: Al medio de la blanca y larga mesa, estaba el extraño digiespirit. Pero a diferencia del que habían visto antes de aparecer en aquella inusual escena, este estaba brillante y completo, a diferencia de como estaba el otro, lleno de polvo y con algunas grietas.

-Escuchemos de que se trata esto Dynasmon, tal vez sepamos el porqué estamos aquí.

Ambos digimons comenzaron a escuchar las palabras de Omnimon:

-Como habíamos aclarado antes de la interrupción por parte de nuestros compañeros-miró seriamente a nuestros dos caballeros- nuestra situación se está volviendo grave. Si bien reencarnaremos en nuestras próximas vidas, es muy probable que olvidemos todo por lo que hemos pasado, nos ocuparemos de los problemas que estén a futuro, y el digimundo seguirá corriendo el riesgo de ser dominado por las fuerzas oscuras que se nos oponen.

El digimon tomó una pequeña pausa, y luego continuó:

-Para poder evitar esto, y continuar con nuestra promesa de proteger al digimundo y a los tres ángeles guardianes, necesitaremos utilizar los grandes poderes que encierra este digiespirit.

Lordknightmon alzó su mano. Los digimons voltearon para verle, y Omnimon le otorgó la palabra:

-Los otros diez digiespirits, ¿Dónde están?

Los ocho digimons se miraron algo extrañados ante la pregunta, pero Omnimon respondió con tranquilidad.

-En la montaña de la luz, aguardando para ser despertados. ¿Ya lo olvidaste Lordknightmon?

El digimon se puso algo nervioso, y no supo qué responder. Él no sabía eso.

-E-es que el otro día en una practica lo golpee en la cabeza y supongo que lo olvidó-Dynasmon se adelantó, algo avergonzado de la respuesta que se le había ocurrido.

Lordknightmon se sonrojó ante aquella idea tan tonta de Dynasmon, pero que lo había salvado, o al menos eso había creído. Los otros caballeros reales se miraron entre sí, asombrados de lo que había dicho Dynasmon. Omnimon se notaba igual, aunque intentó mantener un poco la calma.

-¿Que la golpeaste en la cabeza?-preguntó Omnimon. A Lordknightmon casi le dio un paro- Dynasmon ten más cuidado, estas conversaciones son primordiales y es de vital importancia que no olviden cosas como aquella. Los diez digiespirits se encuentran en la montaña de la luz, junto a los digi-eggs. Los ángeles guardianes velan por la seguridad de aquellos objetos para que no caigan en las manos del mal.

Dynasmon escuchaba con suma atención lo que Omnimon le decía. Algo en ese digimon le inspiraba mucho respeto. Lordknightmon en cambio, trataba de no tirar la mesa por los aires y derribar a ese digimon que lo había insultado.

-Omnimon, tengo una duda-era Magnamon quien alzaba su mano recubierta en aquella armadura dorada-¿No te parece que los ángeles guardianes son demasiado…-trató de no usar una palabra muy marcadora- jóvenes para tal tarea?

-Es cierto-agregó Sleipmon-la última vez la señora Ophanimon se había encariñado mucho con Lordknightmon.

Una risa leve recorrió el lugar, y Lordknightmon no quiso ni pensar en qué pudo haber ocurrido en aquella situación. Que bueno que no lo sabía.

-Es cierto, y por eso es nuestro deber protegerlos de cualquier riesgo. Ahora, volvamos al tema del digiespirit de la reencarnación.-continuó Omnimon- Para poder utilizar los grandes poderes de este digiespirit, cada uno de nosotros debe probar que es merecedor de regresar al digimundo por segunda vez, y así evitar la destrucción de este.

-¿Cómo haremos eso Omnimon?-interrumpió Alforce-V-dramon.

-Todo a su tiempo.-continuó el digimon de larga capa roja.

Se puso de pie y observó a través de los enormes cristales que encerraban aquella habitación. Todos esperaban silenciosamente. La luz entraba cálida y directamente sobre los caballeros reales.

Como ya saben, nuestros más grandes enemigos, los Demon Lords, han planeado obtener a toda costa el digiespirit de la reencarnación para poder retornar al digimundo con sus memorias y así destruirlo. Debemos evitar que lo encuentren.

-¿Dónde lo esconderemos?-preguntó Sleipmon.

-Donde no pueda llegar la oscuridad-Omnimon volteó y quedó mirando directamente a Magnamon.-Magnamon conoce el lugar.

-Así es. Es en una colina cerca del río donde crecen los cherrymon. Bajo unos enormes árboles hay un pasadizo que llega a un lugar lleno de energía pura y lumínica. Yo mismo lo he comprobado, y no hay ser oscuro que pueda acercarse-respondió el digimon dorado.

Lordknightmon y Dynasmon se miraron. Donde habían encontrado el digiespirit…no era cerca de ningún río, ni tampoco arriba de una colina. Tal vez la geografía del digimundo había cambiado en aquel tiempo. Quién sabe cuantos años atrás se encontraban los caballeros en ese momento.

-Bien. Después de haber probado a este digiespirit que somos merecedores de salvar al digimundo, lo esconderemos allí. Ahora-Omnimon tomó el digiespirit en su mano izquierda y lo alzó a la luz-vamos a comunicarle a Imperialdramon sobre nuestros planes.

Los caballeros de la realeza se levantaron. Lordknightmon y Dynasmon se levantaron también, esperando a que todo hubiera acabado y pudieran buscar alguna salida a aquel extraño acontecimiento. Sin embargo, cuando los otros seis caballeros salieron de la enorme habitación de marfil en la que estaban hablando, Magnamon se quedó al final. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que los caballeros Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se quedaban atrás.

-Vamos, que tiempo para planear sus citas tienen suficiente.

Lordknightmon estalló.

-¡¡Tenme más respeto insignificante digimon, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte…!!

El digimon levantó su enorme escudo dorado, pero Dynasmon lo detuvo, y sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, arrastró a Lordknightmon por el pasillo recubierto de alfombras, y de altísimas paredes.

-Discúlpala, no es su día-Dynasmon se avergonzó un poco y tiró del brazo de Lordknightmon.

Magnamon simplemente los miró, suspiró y cerró la pesada puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando alcanzaron al grupo de los demás caballeros, Dynasmon soltó el delgado brazo de su compañero y suspiró aliviado.

-Dynasmon, ¿dejas que ese digimon se atreva a insul-?!

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres?-Dynasmon agachó con su mano la cabeza del digimon, en señal de que hablara más despacio.- ¿No ves que estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto? Además, los demás caballeros te podrían escuchar.

-¿Y crees que me importa? Nadie se atreve a tratar así al gran señor Lordknightmon-el digimon echaba vapor de su armadura.

-Oye Dynasmon, no la excites ahora, ¿no ves que estamos en una reunión muy importante?-era Magnamon, quien venía detrás de los dos digimons, riéndose para sus adentros.

Lordknightmon estuvo a punto de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Dynasmon lo detuvo y lo obligó a caminar.

-¿Podrías dejar de detenerme?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerle caso? Qué importa si te trata como mujer, ya sabes que no es así.

-Nunca había pasado por tal humillación…-Lordknightmon estuvo a punto de golpear con su puño en la pared, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Dynasmon pegada en el techo. Parecía estarse preguntando algo.

-¿En qué rayos piensas Dynasmon?-le preguntó su compañero, imaginando lo que podría estar pensando Dynasmon.

-No, nada-respondió Dynasmon algo sonrojado, pensando.

Después de atravesar el largo pasillo, los nueve digimons llegaron hasta un enorme salón. Lordknightmon se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de un castillo muy lujoso, al observar que las cortinas tenían bordes de oro sólido, las lámparas eran de cristales de mil colores distintos y las sillas tenían detalles de plata.

-Este lugar debe pertenecer a alguien de la nobleza. Seguramente a los tres ángeles guardianes.-Dynasmon también había notado los lujos.

-Probablemente. Me pregunto a dónde vamos ahora.

-Vamos a la Gran Torre de los Vientos, allí donde el espíritu de Ancient Irismon reposa. Imperialdramon se encuentra allí ahora.-Magnamon escuchaba todo lo que los dos caballeros hablaban-¿También lo olvidaste Lordknightmon?

El caballero cerró muy fuerte los puños, y solo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Magnamon abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oye, ¿Cómo cuantas veces la golpeas durante sus "practicas"?-le preguntó a Dynasmon.

Al oír esto, Lordknightmon realmente enfureció, y atando el cuello de Magnamon con una de sus afiladas cintas amarillas, lo apretó muy fuerte, al punto que casi lo deja sin aire.

-Vuelves a hacer uno de tus comentarios, y te juro que lo vas a lamentar.-Lordknightmon se escuchaba muy serio.

-Seguro…-respondió Magnamon y el caballero digimon lo soltó, tratando de serenarse.

-Lordknightmon, deja de hacerle caso-Dynasmon no podía creer que su compañero se tomara tan en serio ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡Más te vale que también cierres la boca Dynasmon!

Dynasmon prefirió hacer caso, y continuaron avanzando en silencio.

Cuando salieron del castillo, los caballeros de la realeza se encontraron frente a un gran prado, lleno de flores y pequeños digimons que revoloteaban por el pasto. Dynasmon se percató de algo curioso. Cada vez que encontraban un lugar lleno de flores o algo parecido, Lordknightmon decía uno de sus habituales comentarios, pero esta vez estaba tan molesto, que ni si quiera se percató de las curiosas flores de pétalos dorados que crecían en unos grandes arbustos.

Omnimon se alzó al vuelo, seguido de los demás caballeros. Lordknightmon se detuvo y Dynasmon se quedó viéndolo.

-¿No vas a venir?

-Dynasmon, creo que se te olvida que no pertenecemos aquí.

-De momento sí.

-Te veo muy interesado en este asunto. Recuerda que tenemos que volver con el señor lucemon.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? No puedes arrebatarle el digiespirit a Omnimon.

-Es verdad. Pero dudo que ese digiespirit sea la única forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo.

-Lordknightmon, Dynasmon, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-era Omnimon, quien al ver que los dos caballeros no se habían levantado del suelo, había regresado para ver si había inconvenientes.

Ambos caballeros digimons se miraron, y Dynasmon salió con una excusa.

-Nada señor, es solo que Lordknightmon me regañaba por haber…-Dynasmon sabía que se metería en problemas-ha-haberla hecho olvidar lo de los digiespirit la ultima vez.

Lordknightmon se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Omnimon se fuera.

-Entiendo, pero creo que eso podría esperar para después. Debemos ir con Imperialdramon ahora.

-Sí señor-respondió el digimon de los largos cuernos.

Omnimon se volteó y continuó el vuelo hacia la Gran Torre de los Vientos. Apenas se alejó un poco, Dynasmon pudo comprobar la dureza y el poder del escudo de Lordknightmon directamente en la cara.

Momentos más tarde, los nueve caballeros sobrevolaban el cielo del digimundo. Desde abajo, los digimons se admiraban al verles.

-Es bastante grande la diferencia…

-¿Cual diferencia Lordknightmon?

El digimon levantó la vista del suelo y miró al frente.

-En el futuro, nuestras figuras solo representan miedo y destrucción. Ahora, somos la esperanza de los digimons para evitar que la oscuridad se expanda por el digimundo.

Dynasmon se quedó observando a su compañero. Desde que habían llegado, no parecía el mismo. No había escuchado ni un solo comentario por parte de Lordknightmon, ni tampoco sus idolatrías constantes hacia sí mismo.

-Oye Lordknightmon, ¿Por qué crees que nuestras próximas vidas sean tan diferentes a las que tenemos ahora?

-No lo sé. Algo debimos haber hecho o pensado. La protección del digimundo y su destrucción son polos muy opuestos. Tal vez algo nos hizo cambiar de parecer sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-O tal vez, no le probamos al digiespirit que éramos merecedores de salvar al digimundo, y por eso no recordaremos nada en el futuro.

Lordknightmon se quedó pensando en esta opción. ¿Realmente ese pequeño objeto podía juzgar a los digimons y darles una segunda oportunidad?

A lo lejos se podía ver: La Gran Torre de los vientos. Una enorme construcción en ladrillos de colores pálidos y largos lazos con emblemas que ondeaban al viento. Desde la lejanía, se podían apreciar las otras tres torres que estaban cerca; La Gran Torre del fuego, La Gran Torre del Agua, y la Gran Torre de La Tierra. Ya estaban sobre la enorme montaña de la luz, allí donde reposaban los diez digiespirits legendarios, en grandes construcciones, cercando un enorme castillo, en donde descansaban los valiosos digi-eggs.

Los nueve caballeros descendieron, y entraron en la torre donde dormía el digiespirit de Ancient Irismon.

Lordknightmon y Dynasmon seguían a los demás digimons, manteniendo siempre una distancia.

De pronto, Dynasmon sintió algo a sus espaldas, y estuvo a punto de decirle a Lordknightmon, cuando este lo obligó a caminar y a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Lordknightmon, esta presencia es igual a la de…

-Lo sé, solo mantente tranquilo.

-¿Pero y si se trata de...?

-¡Dynasmon relájate, él no puede estar aquí!

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?!

Lordknightmon trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero Dynasmon lo ponía nervioso. Finalmente se le ocurrió una sola cosa, y adelantando el paso, continuó caminando al lado de Omnimon.

-Omnimon escucha, creo que hay…

-Tranquilo Lordknightmon, los caballeros de la realeza siempre debemos mantener la calma.-Omnimon tenía la mirada seria y pasiva a la vez.

-¡Pero creo que se trata de un Demon lord!-Lordknightmon trataba de no alzar la voz.

-No se trata solo de uno.-Lordknightmon quedó atónito al oír esto. Omnimon seguía caminando tranquilo y sin alzar la voz.-Hay cinco en esta torre. Se han enterado de que veníamos, y tienen a Imperialdramon. Querrán cambiarlo por el digiespirit, pero no podemos hacer algo como eso. Debemos luchar.

Lordknightmon se detuvo en seco y los demás caballeros continuaron caminando, hasta comenzar a subir una alta escalera de escalones plateados. Dynasmon se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Sólo prepárate Dynasmon, y trata de no volar la torre por los aires.

Lordknightmon cerró el puño que cargaba su escudo dorado, y continuó caminando. Dynasmon le siguió de cerca, y ascendieron por la gran escalera...


	3. Capítulo 3

La gran puerta recubierta de hermosas joyas y empuñadura de oro, aguardaba al final del pasillo. De pronto, todos los caballeros empuñaron sus armas, manteniendo un estricto silencio. Al parecer, todos se habían percatado de que los Demon Lords estaban detrás de aquella puerta, excepto Dynasmon y Lordknightmon. Cuando Omnimon estuvo frente a ella, escondió el digiespirit en su espalda y de la boca de wargreymon apareció la poderosa espada marcada con los símbolos digitales. El digimon giró la manilla y empujó un poco la puerta.

-¡Vaya chicos! Como se han tardado en venir.

Los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver a su anfitrión, pero mantuvieron su posición. Dynasmon y Lordknightmon fueron los más sorprendidos, ya que nunca creyeron que se encontrarían con ese digimon.

Sentado en una gran silla de gruesos y claros ladrillos, estaba Daemon. Se le notaba muy tranquilo, y apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, como si hace mucho esperara a los caballeros.

-Nos han tenido aquí aburriéndonos desde hace horas-se escuchó una voz proveniente desde un rincón de aquel lugar. Lordknightmon vio, y allí estaba Beelzemon, con una sonrisa maligna y los ojos brillantes.

-Hemos tenido que entretenernos con el viejo Imperialdramon todo este rato.

La voz femenina provenía desde una esquina superior de la sala. De entre las sombras que se formaban con las pesadas cortinas emergió Lilithmon, envuelta en una oscuridad que parecía viva, y se deslizaba desde el techo hasta el suelo, rodeando el cuello de Imperialdramon. Omnimon no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo así.

-¡Imperialdramon! ¿Qué le han hecho?

El digimon blanco de grandes alas estaba en un rincón, inconsciente y con varios rasguños. Probablemente de las garras de Lilithmon. Era cierto que él había sido uno de los más fuertes, y aún seguía siéndolo, pero los ciento cincuenta años que había luchado por ese digimundo ya lo habían consumido.

-No somos capaces de dañar a tan miserable ser Omnimon, solo hemos jugado un poco con él.

Bajo las alas de Imperialdramon aparecieron dos ojos rojos, con el brillo de la maldad característico en los Demon Lords. Leviamon apareció con esa horrible sonrisa llena de filosos dientes, y un tamaño poco característico en él, lo que sorprendió a los caballeros, ya que ese Demonio no podía caber en la habitación, y aún así, había disminuido notoriamente su tamaño.

-No le hables así al señor Imperialdramon! ¡Él es capaz de cosas que ni todos ustedes, seres de la oscuridad, son capaces de hacer!-exclamó AlforceV-dramon, molesto ante la falta de respeto de Leviamon hacia alguien que él admiraba tanto.

-Tranquilo AlforceV-dramon, no tienes para qué enojarte con el reptil. Sabes que no puede mantener esa enorme boca cerrada.

Desde la otra esquina superior de la habitación, y sobre un gran estante de cristal lleno de libros, Barbamon observaba la escena, después de cerrar el libro que tenía en las manos.-Creo que deberían actualizar su biblioteca, estos libros son una inutilidad.

Los cuatro Demon Lords se reunieron junto a Daemon, quien a su vez se levantó y puso sus manos tras su espalda. Lilithmon atrajo a Imperialdramon hasta que lo tuvo a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Daemon dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Omnimon ya lo había dicho: negociarían a Imperialdramon por el digiespirit de la reencarnación.

-Bueno, Omnimon,-dijo tranquilo-supongo que traes el digiespirit contigo ¿no?

-Dejen a Imperialdramon; el digiespirit no les pertenece-dijo el digimon blanco.

-Eso no fue lo que te preguntaron idiota-dijo Beelzemon molesto, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- ¿Dónde está el digiespirit?

-¿Qué van a hacer con él?-preguntó Dynasmon.

-Lo mismo que ustedes querido;-respondió Lilithmon con una sonrisa-usarlo para reencarnar con nuestras actuales memorias.

-Solo lo usarán para traerle caos y destrucción al digimundo; ¡no permitiremos jamás una cosa así!-Omnimon apuntó con su espada hacia Daemon.

-Entiendo-respondió este a su vez-Veo que se niegan a cambiar el digiespirit por el viejo Imperialdramon; como quieran, de todas formas, podemos conseguir como sea el digiespirit, y éste digimon ya no nos sirve. Lilithmon.

Las afiladas uñas de Lilithmon se estiraron mucho más y se posaron en el cuello de Imperialdramon, listas para hacer lo suyo, cuando…

-¡¡Mascarada espiral!!

Lordknightmon envolvió a Imperialdramon con sus cintas amarillas y tiró de él, logrando sacarlo de las garras de la Demonio, pero ésta reaccionó y envolvió también a Imperialdramon con sus lazos negros. Ambos digimons tiraban fuertemente para recuperar a Imperialdramon.

-Vaya querida, veo que has incrementado tu fuerza-dijo Lilithmon, al comprobar que ahora Lordknightmon tenía mucha más fuerza que antes. Claro que ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Suelta a Imperialdramon…-Lordknightmon no podía creer que esa mujer tuviera tanta fuerza. No lograba quitarle a Imperialdramon.

En eso, la hoja de la espada de Omnimon cortó los tentáculos negros de Lilithmon, y Lordknightmon sostuvo al desmayado Imperialdramon. Omnimon sacó el digiespirit de su espalda y los ojos de Daemon brillaron al verlo.

-Dynasmon!-Omnimon lanzó el objeto y Dynasmon lo atrapó en el aire-Pronto, tú y Lordknightmon pongan a Imperialdramon y al digiespirit a salvo; nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

-Pero Omnimon…-Dynasmon se sintió mal al recibir aquella instrucción; él también quería luchar.

-¡Es una orden!

Justo en ese momento, Barbamon se abalanzó sobre Dynasmon para obtener el digiespirit, no sin ser fuertemente impactado por el fuerte puño dorado de Magnamon.

-¡Váyanse de aquí, ya!

Lordknightmon se levantó, y de un salto salió por la ventana cargando a Imperialdramon. Dynasmon extendió sus alas y se marchó también, volteando para ver como en aquella enorme torre, se quedaban los demás caballeros para luchar contra esos poderosos rivales.

-¡¡¡No permitan que se escapen!!!-Daemon extendió sus alas dispuesto a seguir a los caballeros, pero Gallantmon se le interpuso.

-¡Yo seré tu oponente!-el digimon atacó con su enorme lanza a Daemon. El digimon veía como por la ventana se escapaba su oportunidad para retornar al digimundo y así poder destruirlo.

-¡¡Demonios!! ¡Atrápenlos de una vez!-gritó furioso, pero ninguno de sus camaradas oscuros podía, ya que todos luchaban contra los caballeros.

Mientras Beelzemon luchaba contra Alforce-V-dramon y Sleipmon al mismo tiempo, Lilithmon vio como Magnamon le iba a atacar por la espalda y haciendo uso de sus tentáculos oscuros, sujetó a los tres caballeros, mientras intentaba quitarse a Craniummon de encima.

-¡Ve por ellos Beelzemon!

El Demon lord volteó y dos enormes y oscuras alas aparecieron en su espalda. Corrió hacia la ventana y saltó, volando a una tremenda velocidad dispuesto a alcanzar a sus dos objetivos. Omnimon alcanzó a ver esto.

-Magnamon, ve y detén a Beelzemon, ¡no dejes que obtenga el digiespirit!

-¡No puedo!-Magnamon estaba atrapado por Lilithmon, y le era casi imposible liberarse. Omnimon disparó su cañón contra Leviamon, y liberó a Magnamon, causándole gran daño a Lilithmon. Magnamon saltó por la ventana y se dirigió en la misma dirección. Los Demon Lords, al ver esto, intentaron detener al digimon, pero les fue imposible, ya que los demás caballeros se interpusieron.

-No obtendrán nunca ese digiespirit.-Omnimon apuntó con su cañón, y una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde las afueras de la torre de Ancient Irismon.

-De acuerdo, ahora sí tenemos un problema serio-Lordknightmon buscaba un lugar que pareciera "seguro" para dejar a Imperialdramon.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Lordknightmon? No podemos dejar a los demás luchando allí.-Dynasmon se notaba preocupado. A cada segundo miraba sobre su hombro, pensando en como estarían los demás caballeros. A pesar de que le llevaban una diferencia en número a los Demon Lords, él había escuchado que aquellos digimons eran extremadamente peligrosos.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué quieres? Omnimon nos dio una orden. No puedo creer que me hayan dado una orden a mí-el digimon estaba indignado-a mí, el poderoso señor Lordknightmon!

De pronto, el caballero comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de su vuelo, lo que llamó la atención de Dynasmon.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué crees que me pasa? ¡¡¡IMPERIALDRAMON ESTÁ PESADÍSIMO!!!Deberías llevártelo tú gran pedazo de…-Lordknightmon se tragó sus palabras. No iban con su elegante forma de ser.-Se supone que tú eres el de la fuerza Dynasmon, ¿Por qué no cargas tu a Imperialdramon y yo llevo el digiespirit?

-E-está bien-el digimon tomó a Imperialdramon y le pasó el digiespirit a Lordknightmon. En ese momento, ambos sintieron algo a sus espaldas y voltearon. Dynasmon logró ver de quien se trataba, pero Lordknightmon solo sintió impacto del ataque de Beelzemon en su estómago y cayó de espaldas.

-Lordknightmon!!-Dynasmon vio caer a su compañero, pero no podía hacer nada; aún traía a Imperialdramon en su espalda.

-Vamos, entrégame el digiespirit.-el digimon oscuro le apuntaba con su pistola justo en la frente a Imperialdramon.

Dynasmon no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-Primero, dejaré a Imperialdramon en el suelo; después te lo entregaré.

-Me da lo mismo, solo dámelo de una vez.-Beelzemon era muy poco paciente.

Dynasmon comenzó a descender, sin quitarle ni una vez la mirada de encima a los tres ojos de Beelzemon. El digimon seguía apuntándole en la frente a Imperialdramon, y Dynasmon sabía que cualquier movimiento erróneo le costaría caro. Continuaron descendiendo hasta que penetraron en la espesura de los árboles, pero no desviaban ni una vez la mirada. Estaban a un par de metros de tocar el suelo, cuando el tercer ojo de Beelzemon se percató de algo y el digimon volteó, sintiendo el poderoso impacto seguido de una fuerte explosión.

-¡¡Ataque sublime!!

Beelzemon salió impactado varios metros más allá, quedando casi enterrado en el suelo e inconsciente.

Dynasmon cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-La próxima vez trata de darte prisa.-dijo tranquilo al ver a Lordknightmon con el escudo frente a su cara, en el lugar donde había golpeado a Beelzemon.-Por poco y tengo que entregarle un digiespirit que ni siquiera tengo.

-¿Puedes creer que tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas por un objeto pequeño?-Lordknightmon se acercó con una mano sobre su estómago.

Dynasmon dejó a Imperialdramon en el suelo. El digimon aún estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho para dejarlo en este estado?

-No lo sé, pero debió ser grave. A pesar de todos los ataques y explosiones, ni se ha inmutado-Lordknightmon sentía un agudo dolor en el costado, pero sujetaba fuertemente el digiespirit con la otra mano.

Dynasmon se dio cuenta de ello, y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Lordknightmon.

-Solo es un pequeño agujero-Lordknightmon movió su mano, y justo donde terminaba su armadura oscura, donde no había protección, un agujero negro se enmarcaba en el costado blanco del caballero. Dynasmon se sorprendió mucho, y acercó una mano a la herida.

-Vaya puntería la de ese tipo.

-Solo no la toques…DYNASMON!!!!

El digimon blanco introdujo su dedo en la herida, agrandándola un poco y haciendo que Lordknightmon lanzara un espeluznante grito de dolor, cerrando su puño y golpeando directamente en la cara al digimon con su enorme escudo dorado. Por su gran tamaño, Dynasmon solo se corrió medio metro hacia atrás, con la mano cerrada y las marcas en el casco.

-¡¡¡Eres un…un idiota!!!-Lordknightmon casi rompía el digiespirit en su mano a causa de la fuerza con la que la cerraba. El dedo de Dynasmon le había ensanchado la herida, la que ahora le dolía muchísimo al caballero digimon. De pronto, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer ligeramente. Dynasmon se acercó a Lordknightmon quien, receloso por lo anterior, se hizo algunos pasos atrás cubriendo con su mano su costado.

-No seas exagerado, apuesto a que ni siquiera te duele.-Dynasmon miró algo enojado a Lordknightmon. Extendió su mano, y en ella, la bala que estaba en el cuerpo de su rosado compañero. Lordknightmon se sorprendió bastante, y estirando su mano, tomó la bala y la miró un segundo. Luego, la lanzó sobre su hombro.

-Bien…no me dolía tanto antes.

En eso, el digiespirit que estaba en su mano salió disparado y cayó un par de metros más allá. El objeto mostró una grieta y un pequeño pedazo cayó al suelo. Lordknightmon y Dynasmon se voltearon, y allí estaba Beelzemon, de pie y con las alas rotas, el hombro hecho pedazos y el casco agrietado. Aún así, sostenía su arma en la otra mano y apuntaba fijamente a la frente de Dynasmon.

-Pagarán muy caro por eso malditos…

Beelzemon no estaba nada bien. Le costaba respirar e incluso mantenerse de pie.

-No conseguirás nada en esas condiciones-le dijo Dynasmon al notar su estado.

-¡¡Cállate!! Entréguenme el digiespirit si no quieren que los mate.

-Por favor, apenas si te sostienes y quieres acabar con nosotros-dijo Lordknightmon sarcásticamente-¿Me puedes decir cómo harás eso?

-No seas ridícula, contigo ya terminé-dijo Beelzemon sonriendo.

Lordknightmon hizo caso omiso al hecho de que la tratara de ella, pero quedó algo sorprendido por lo demás.

-¿Cómo que ya acabaste conmigo? ¿Qué no ves que apenas si me hiciste eso?-apuntó a la herida en su estómago.

-Con eso ya estás más que muerta. Con cada minuto que pasa vas perdiendo poco a poco tu información sin darte cuenta. Es una muerte lenta y silenciosa. Al final no quedará más que tu huevo, ni siquiera tendrás tu digi code.

-¡¡Silencio!!-Dynasmon se enfureció-¡¡¡Dragones de caos!!!

El ataque se dirigió directamente hacia Beelzemon, pero el digimon lo esquivó con dificultad.

-¡¡Prueba esto!!-el arma que Beelzemon tenía en la mano se transformó y apareció la enorme pistola negra, con la cual dibujó la estrella invertida y apuntó en su centro.-¡¡ESTRELLA DEL CAOS!!

Dynasmon hizo que Lordknightmon retrocediera, y parándose delante de Imperialdramon y de su compañero, extendió sus brazos y concentró toda su energía.

-¡¡LLAMADO DE LA MUERTE!!

Ambos ataques impactaron con tal fuerza, que la magnitud de la explosión se escuchó a kilómetros. Cuando la tierra levantada se hubo dispersado, Lordknightmon vio a Dynasmon de rodillas y sumamente agotado. Había utilizado todo su poder para librarse de aquel Demon Lord, y parece que lo había conseguido. No había el menor rastro de Beelzemon.

El digimon se puso de pie para ayudar a su compañero, pero una fuerte punzada en su costado le hizo mantenerse quieto.

-Dynasmon,…a-¿acabaste con él?

Dynasmon respiraba algo rápido a causa del cansancio. Levantó la vista y no vio a su oponente.

-Eso espero. No estoy muy bien-se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de Lordknightmon, cuando éste se dio cuenta de algo.

-Dynasmon, ¡¡Detrás de ti!!

Dynasmon volteó, y vio que Beelzemon aún continuaba con vida. Le apuntó y justo en el momento en el que iba a disparar, se vio un rápido destello y el digimon oscuro fue derribado.

-¡¡Golpe dorado!!

Magnamon golpeó con extrema fuerza a Beelzemon, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo y su casco se hiciera pedazos. El digimon se levantó con dificultad, y en un segundo, ya había desaparecido de la vista de los caballeros.

-¿Dónde está?-Magnamon estaba muy sorprendido, cuando lo vio aparecer detrás de su espalda, posando la mano en el valioso objeto.

-Es mío…-Beelzemon levantó el digiespirit del suelo, y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Barbamon apareció a su lado.

-Excelente, tienes el digiespirit, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Barbamon puso su mano en el hombro de Beelzemon para teletransportarlo al Reino Oscuro, pero Lordknightmon no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Devuélvenos eso!-lanzó uno de sus lazos, el cual enrolló al digiespirit y lo arrebató de las garras de un agotado Beelzemon.

-¡¡Demonios!!-Barbamon se había enfurecido mucho, pero su rabia desapareció de pronto al ver un pequeño fragmento brillante en el suelo.-Excelente, esto es más que suficiente.-lo recogió e hizo brillar sus ojos, mientras era tragado junto a Beelzemon por el Reino Oscuro que se abría bajo sus pies.

-¡No! ¡Lo clonará!-Magnamon sabía lo que ocurriría, por lo que se dio prisa en detenerlos. Se alzó al vuelo, pero algo atrapó su pie y no se pudo mover.

Al darse cuenta, los dos Demon Lords ya habían desaparecido, llevándose el fragmento del digiespirit de la reencarnación.

-No…¡¡NO!!-Magnamon miró sobre su hombro, y pudo ver que Dynasmon le sujetaba la pierna. El digimon estaba serio y miraba fijamente a Magnamon-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡Permitiste que se llevaran un fragmento del digiespirit de la reencarnación! ¡Ahora lo clonarán y utilizarán sus poderes para regresar al digimundo en el futuro y así destruirlo! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco Dynasmon?!

El digimon soltó a Magnamon y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Luego, su mirada se posó sobre Lordknightmon, quien sostenía con fuerza el digiespirit en su mano, y con la otra, presionaba su costado herido. Magnamon de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Yo le pedí…que te detuviera Magnamon; no lo hizo Dynasmon por su propia cuenta.

-Pero…-el digimon dorado estaba confundido-¿Por qué?

Lordknightmon observó a Dynasmon, y luego fijó su mirada en el digiespirit que estaba en su mano.

-Porque así estaba escrito.


	4. Capítulo 4

El cuarto capitulo. Espero les guste (a quien lo este leyendo xD) y me dejen sus opiniones. En este capitulo aparece mencionada La Gema de las Almas, que es creación de mi amiga Lady of Knights. Tengo su permiso para usarla en esta historia x3

* * *

El sol entraba suave por los cristales de la enorme estancia. Omnimon miraba las lejanías del digimundo, pero no las estaba observando. Su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa; en realidad, no estaba ocupada en nada, solo estaba en blanco. Como si se la hubiesen borrado, estaba en blanco. El digimon no lograba pensar en algo, a pesar de que era lo que intentaba. El día anterior había estado lleno de conversaciones importantes, peligros y batallas, pero por sobre todo, había sido el día en que una traición había sido cometida.

Los acusados estaban a sus espaldas; Dynasmon y Lordknightmon, quien lucía una venda en el costado izquierdo. Ambos digimons esperaban con la mirada en el suelo, las palabras de Omnimon, las que tardaban mucho en llegar.

El digimon blanco volteó y se quedó mirando a los dos caballeros.

-Bien. Quiero escuchar sus versiones…

-¡Ya te dijimos lo que pasó! Dejamos que esos demonios se llevaran un fragmento del digiespirit, ¡¿Qué más quieres?!-Lordknightmon no soportaba esa culpa que le pesaba en la espalda. Nunca la había sentido antes.

-¡Lordknightmon tranquilízate!- Dynasmon no quería que las cosas siguieran empeorando.

-Tranquilo Dynasmon,-dijo Omnimon muy calmado-Lordknightmon está así, y es así como esperaba que estuviera. La conciencia sabe castigar mejor que una espada-observó las inscripciones en la espada que salía de su brazo y la regresó a la boca de Wargreymon.

-Señor, de verdad lamentamos lo que ocurrió ayer…-Dynasmon no sabía exactamente cómo expresarse; nunca en su vida se había sentido así tampoco, y jamás se imaginó disculpándose, ni mucho menos con alguien que le inspirase honor y respeto como lo hacía Omnimon.

-Lo de ayer ya no importa; ha quedado en el pasado. Lo que quiero saber, es el porqué. Todas las cosas tienen una razón, y espero que las suyas justifiquen tal acto de traición contra los caballeros y la seguridad del digimundo. Demás queda decir que con ese pequeño e ínfimo fragmento, los Demon Lords causarán bastante daño en el futuro.

Dynasmon y Lordknightmon volvieron a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo explicarle a Omnimon todo lo que les había pasado?

-Omnimon, nosotros…no somos quienes tú y los demás caballeros creen que somos-empezó Lordknightmon. Si había que develar todo y alterar sus futuros, ya era hora de que así fuera.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-preguntó Omnimon, serio y calmado a la vez, como le era normal.

-Los Lordknightmon y Dynasmon que tú conoces obedecían todas tus órdenes sin dudarlo, protegían a los Ancient y a los Ángeles Guardianes, y…

-¿Y?

Lordknightmon realmente no quería mencionar esa parte.

-A…bueno, yo al menos soy mujer, cosa que no ocurre ahora. Nosotros venimos del futuro; somos las reencarnaciones de los digimons que tú conocías, y llegamos aquí a causa del digiespirit de la reencarnación que encontramos en nuestro tiempo. Aún no sabemos cómo es que pasó eso. Supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta.

Ambos digimons esperaron la reacción de sorpresa o algo parecido por parte de Omnimon, pero…

-Vaya, creí que me darían una excusa.-dijo en su tono tranquilo.

Dynasmon se quedó casi impactado al oír eso.

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Ya lo sabías Omnimon?

-Claro que él lo sabía Dynasmon.-dijo Lordknightmon, más tranquilizado.

-Pero…-Dynasmon no comprendía nada-¿Cómo sabes que él sabía?

-Me di cuenta ayer, mientras subíamos la torre de Ancient Irismon.

_______________________________________________________________________

Flash Back

_Lordknightmon, esta presencia es igual a la de…

_Lo sé, solo mantente tranquilo.

_ ¿Pero y si se trata de...?

_Dynasmon relájate, ¡él no puede estar aquí!

_ ¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?!

Lordknightmon trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero Dynasmon lo ponía nervioso. Finalmente se le ocurrió una sola cosa, y adelantando el paso, continuó caminando al lado de Omnimon.

_Omnimon escucha, creo que hay…

_Tranquilo Lordknightmon, los caballeros de la realeza siempre debemos mantener la calma.-Omnimon tenía la mirada seria y pasiva a la vez…

_______________________________________________________________________

-Omnimon sabía quien era, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que él ya sabía que no éramos los actuales nosotros.

Dynasmon miró estupefacto a Omnimon. Era sumamente sabio. Sintió como su admiración por él crecía.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Omnimon?-preguntó el digimon blanco.

-Porque sé que revelando sus verdaderas identidades, no sólo pondré en peligro el curso normal de la historia, si no que también pondré en peligro sus futuros.

Lordknightmon se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

-¿Pensaste en nuestros futuros antes, en vez de en lo que pudiera ocurrir ahora?

Omnimon le miró con extrañeza y simpatía en la mirada.

-¿Por qué habría de ponerlos en riesgo si ustedes no tienen la menor culpa de lo que esté ocurriendo ahora? No tienen que pagar con algo que ya no es parte de ustedes, el pasado ya no es algo que los ligue a los Caballeros de la Realeza, son sus espíritus de caballeros los que les atan a esto.

Dynasmon estaba más que impresionado. Lordknightmon solo estaba harto.

-Bien, ahora que todos sabemos todo, ¿puedes entregarnos el digiespirit para que regresemos de una vez?

-Aún no han respondido a mi pregunta.-Omnimon se dio la vuelta hacia los enormes ventanales de nuevo.- ¿Por qué permitieron que Barbamon y Beelzemon se llevaran aquel fragmento del digiespirit?

Lordknightmon se hizo medio paso hacia atrás. No es que quisiera salir de allí, pero esa pregunta le resultaba como un golpe en la herida que ahora traía.

-En el futuro…una leyenda cuenta que dos caballeros de la realeza se atrevieron a violar la lealtad que habían jurado a la protección del digimundo. Esos dos caballeros, somos nosotros.

Dynasmon se quedó viéndolo, y entonces lo recordó: había escuchado los rumores de una leyenda que trataba de aquello. Dos caballeros de la realeza que habían traicionado a su grupo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que eran ustedes?-preguntó Omnimon.

-Es obvio-continuó Lordknightmon- en el futuro ya se sabía que los Demon Lords se habían llevado un fragmento del digiespirit para clonarlo. Era parte del curso normal de la historia.

-Ya veo; ¿así que querías mantener el futuro inalterado, no Lordknightmon?

El digimon desvió la mirada.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿Para qué querías modificarlo más de lo que ya está?

Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se sorprendieron muchísimo al oír esto.

-¿De qué estás habando?-preguntó el caballero rosa.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la enorme puerta y Magnamon entró.

-Señor, Imperialdramon desea vernos ahora.

-Bien. Vamos en seguida. Lordknightmon, Dynasmon, nuestra conversación quedará pendiente.-Omnimon caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció. Magnamon vio como se marchaba, y luego volteó para ver a los dos traidores. Su mirada tenía mucho recelo hacia ellos.

-No puedo creer que hayan podido violar el código de los Caballeros Reales.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien Magnamon-le interrumpió Lordknightmon cruzándose de brazos- culpa a ese maldito digiespirit de la reencarnación. Vámonos Dynasmon, no quiero ni ver a este sujeto.

Ambos digimons salieron por la puerta. Magnamon se quedó viéndolos sin comprender del todo, lo que Lordknightmon le había dicho. ¿Culpar al digiespirit de la reencarnación?

El digimon dorado salió por la puerta y se reunió en la gran sala del ala inferior, donde los demás caballeros aguardaban las palabras de Imperialdramon. El digimon estaba de pie junto a una enorme estatua de los tres ángeles recubierta de cristales y piedras preciosas. Omnimon pasó entre los demás caballeros y se detuvo frente a Imperialdramon.

El gran digimon de imponente presencia y majestuosas alas blancas volteó, y en su mano izquierda, estaba el misterioso digiespirit.

Omnimon se arrodilló, y los demás caballeros le imitaron. Luego, al ponerse de pie, Imperialdramon comenzó a hablar.

-Debo comenzar por agradecerles caballeros, por haber salvado al digiespirit, y por haberme salvado a mí. Fue muy sabio de tu parte no cambiar el digiespirit de la reencarnación por este viejo digimon, Omnimon.

-Como fundador de los Caballeros de la Realeza, no podíamos dejar que nada le pasara, Imperialdramon.

-Tal vez, pero mi misión aquí en el digimundo terminó hace ya mucho tiempo Omnimon; por ello, te he encomendado a ti y a los demás caballeros, la protección de todo aquello que mantenga al digimundo en paz y tranquilidad. Recuerda que esas palabras te las dijo Alphamon hace mucho.

-Aún le agradezco el cargo señor, pero me temo que tal vez no soy el indicado para seguir tus instrucciones, ni las de Alphamon.-dijo Omnimon bajando la mirada al suelo. Imperialdramon se impresionó al oír esto. Omnimon era el digimon más sabio y honorable que había conocido.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Omnimon?

-Me temo que han surgido serios problemas.

Imperialdramon dejó el digiespirit sobre la gran mesa de marfil que estaba a su lado. Puso sus manos detrás de cintura y cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido ayer?

-Así es señor. No pudimos evitar que los Demon Lords se llevaran aquel fragmento…-Imperialdramon levantó la mano, y Omnimon guardó silencio. El viejo digimon caminó de frente, y los demás caballeros le abrían paso, hasta que se detuvo frente a Lordknightmon y Dynasmon.

-No pudieron evitarlo, ¿todos?

Omnimon se quedó en silencio. Lordknightmon realmente no supo qué decir, ya que la figura de imperialdramon le acrecentaba el sentimiento de culpa que tenía al haber dejado que se llevaran el fragmento del digiespirit.

-No señor, sólo nosotros dos-Dynasmon rompió el silencio que se había creado.

-Ya veo.-el digimon se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar, frente a Omnimon.-Los motivos no me preocupan mucho, pero sí los daños. Como saben, Barbamon es un brujo muy astuto, y sabrá cómo crear otro digiespirit a partir del fragmento que se robaron. Necesito que eviten a toda costa que esto ocurra, y que además, eviten que el digiespirit de la reencarnación vuelva a estar en una situación tan peligrosa como la de ayer.

-Señor-era Magnamon quien hablaba esta vez-¿Podremos esconder el digiespirit en donde le habíamos mencionado antes?

-Hm…-imperialdramon alzó la vista hacia el techo, pensando-no. El digiespirit se quedará conmigo hasta que ustedes encuentren aquel lugar lleno de luz nuevamente. Cuando lo hayan encontrado, yo iré y lo dejaré allí.

Omnimon se sintió golpeado al escuchar eso.

-Ahora, me marcho. No he terminado de hablar con los Ancient Spirits.

Imperialdramon guardó el digiespirit en la gran boca que estaba en la armadura que cubría su pecho. Los siete caballeros le hicieron una reverencia. Descendió los pocos escalones que estaban en aquella estancia y volteó para ver a Lordknightmon y a Dynasmon. Luego, miró a Omnimon y le dijo, tranquilo como le era habitual.

-La próxima vez que tengas que cambiarme por alguno de los tesoros del digimundo Omnimon, no pongas en riesgo a tus caballeros. Son ellos quienes deben cuidar ahora el digimundo, no yo.

-Sí señor.-Omnimon ya había recibido una nueva instrucción para el futuro.-Craniummon, Duftmon, escolten a imperialdramon hasta La Gran Torre de Los Vientos.

-De hecho,-interrumpió el digimon alado-me dirijo a la Gran Torre del Metal. No es mucho trayecto ¿cierto?

Craniummon y Duftmon se miraron algo alarmados. En realidad, la torre quedaba a unos dos días de donde se encontraban ahora.

-No señor, no es nada-dijo Omnimon mirando seriamente a sus dos caballeros; sabía lo poco que les gustaba recorrer largas distancias.

-Bien. Nos veremos entonces. Cuando hayan encontrado aquel lugar lleno de luz, envíenme un mensajero.

-Sí señor-respondió Omnimon a su vez.

Imperialdramon salió del enorme castillo, seguido de Craniummon y Duftmon.

Adentro, todos estaban en silencio, y luego, se voltearon para ver a Omnimon. El digimon seguía con la vista pegada en la puerta por donde había salido su superior. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ascender las escaleras que le llevarían a su enorme sala. Llevaba la cabeza algo inclinada hacia abajo, lo que llamó la atención de los caballeros: nunca habían visto a Omnimon andar así, ni mucho menos después de una conversación con imperialdramon. El más impresionado fue Dynasmon, quien se quedó viéndole preocupado.

Los demás caballeros comenzaron a retirarse. Todos tenían asuntos de los que encargarse, ya que a todos se les habían designado distintas zonas del digimundo para proteger, sin embargo, los únicos que se quedaron, fueron Lordknightmon, Dynasmon y Magnamon.

Dynasmon miró un segundo a Lordknightmon, como si le dijera algo con la mirada, cosa que el digimon entendió muy bien. Luego, dynasmon volteó y siguió a Omnimon; necesitaba hablar con él. Lordknightmon por su parte, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí también, cuando Magnamon le habló.

-Lordknightmon…

-Ahora no, no estoy muy bien como para escuchar tus molestosos comentarios Magnamon.

-¡No es por eso! Yo solo…

-Por favor, déjame sólo.

El digimon se disponía a marcharse, cuando Magnamon lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Escucha, no quiero que discutas conmigo. No me interesan tus motivos para haber dejado que los Demon Lords se llevaran el fragmento del digiespirit, y tampoco quiero saber porqué te has comportado así conmigo desde ayer, solo quiero ayudarte.

Lordknightmon se quedó viéndolo en silencio. No creía que aquel digimon estuviera hablando en serio.

-Una simple venda no logrará evitar que sigas perdiendo información. Los ataques de los Demon Lords se caracterizan por lo siguiente; si no te matan en el acto, lo harán poco a poco de cualquier forma. A este paso, no quedará nada de ti en pocos días.

-¿Y qué? De todos modos nos matarán por la falta que cometimos.-Lordknightmon se notaba totalmente desinteresado en lo que Magnamon le hablaba.

-Vamos…-dijo en tono más calmado-¿No creerás que Omnimon mandará a que los maten cierto?

-Pero si…

-Él no es capaz de enjuiciar a sus propios compañeros. Ni mucho menos cuando sabe que tienen alguna razón lógica para sus actos. Él cree que ustedes tuvieron una buena razón para hacer lo que hicieron, cosa que me parece casi imposible-dijo, mientras miraba las luces que atravesaban los cristales.-En todo caso-continuó, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y miraba de reojo a lordknightmon-no creo que Omnimon mate a la única chica del grupo, ¿no crees?

Lordknightmon prefirió quedarse callado y no armar una escena allí mismo.

Momentos más tarde, Lordknightmon seguía a Magnamon por encima de un espeso bosque, en donde se escuchaba el sonido casi melódico de un río que atravesaba el lugar bajo ellos. Llevaban volando una media hora en esa dirección.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos Magnamon?

-No seas impaciente.

El digimon se molestó un poco. Nadie le hablaba así en sus vidas futuras, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a estar en el mismo rango que los otros caballeros.

Poco después, Magnamon le indicó que bajara, y Lordknightmon le siguió. Cuando pisaron tierra, Lordknightmon se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar se le hacía ligeramente familiar. No pudo recordar ni saber el porqué, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

-Sígueme, es por aquí.

Ambos digimons se internaron en la espesura del bosque. Era tan denso, que los rayos de sol apenas si lograban atravesar aquellos frondosos árboles. Caminaron durante mucho rato, tanto, que al caballero Lordknightmon se le hizo que llevaban caminando casi medio día.

-Oye, ¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerme caminar…?

-Ya casi llegamos.

Lordknightmon pensó que tal vez Magnamon intentaba hacerle perder el tiempo, cuando a lo lejos, se divisaron unas extrañas construcciones. Al seguir caminando, ambos digimons se encontraron frente a las antiguas ruinas de lo que, en su tiempo, fue un majestuoso templo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó el caballero rosa.

-En este lugar se encuentra un objeto milenario que tiene grandes poderes. Según cuenta una vieja leyenda tiene un portador, un dueño que podrá hacer emerger de ella sus más increíbles poderes.-le contó Magnamon, mientras caminaban hacia el interior de aquellas ruinas.

-¿Y quién es?

-No tengo la menor idea.

El caballero rosa se molestó ante esto, perono dijo nada.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, llegaron a una gran estancia, en donde, en el fondo, había un altar, y en él, una mesa.

Lordknightmon vio con más detenimiento, y notó que había una caja dorada sobre ésta. Cuando se acercaron, Lordknightmon se detuvo en seco.

-Tiene una barrera.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo rayos piensas traspasarla? Se ve que es muy fuerte.

-Mira esto.-Magnamon se paró frente a la barrera de energía, y cerrando sus puños, una poderosa luz dorada se desprendió de su cuerpo, abriendo poco a poco la barrera de energía que guardaba a la caja, y quedando medio metro abierta. En ese momento, Magnamon metió la mano en el espacio que se formaba, abrió el cofre dorado, y sacó un hermoso cristal parecido a un rubí, pero de un extraño color plateado y metálico, el cual despedía un brillo fantástico, y llenaba el lugar de una gran energía reanimadora.

El digimon dorado sacó aquel extraño cristal antes de que las barreras de energía se volviesen a cerrar. Lordknightmon estaba más que impresionado. Magnamon abrió su mano, y Lordknightmon pudo verlo; brillante, mágico, y lleno de poder.

-¿Qué es?

-Es La Gema de las Almas. Fue creada hace cientos de años por un digimon de las eras mitológicas, quien la guardó aquí esperando a que un elegido utilizara sus poderes para bien.-el digimon acercó la hermosa gema hacia la herida de Lordknightmon. La joya despidió un ligero brillo, y de ella salió un polvo igual de brillante, el que se adhirió a la herida, y luego se volvió a apagar. Lordknightmon sentía como le latía el costado, pero no sentía mucho dolor.

-Eso debería ser suficiente, aunque no curará inmediatamente. Se tomará algo de tiempo.-dijo Magnamon, mientras regresaba la Gema a su lugar nuevamente.

La barrera de energía se cerró por completo, y La Gema de las Almas quedó allí, aguardando a que su dueño apareciera para ser usada y liberar sus verdaderos poderes.

Lordknightmon se quedó algo anonadado. ¿Era posible que aquel pequeño objeto le curase aquella herida que tenía como propósito, acabar con él?

"Al parecer, el digimundo está poblado de objetos pequeños de inmensos poderes"pensó el caballero, mientras seguía a Magnamon fuera de aquel lugar.

Mientras, en la gran estancia donde habían estado conversando antes los tres caballeros digimons, Omnimon estaba sentado en una de las grandiosas sillas de piedra y marfil, mirando por la ventana, silencioso y pensativo. Apoyaba su pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda, y tenía los brazos cruzados. Dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran mientras recorría con la mirada, el enorme y hasta ahora pacífico digimundo que se abría tras aquella alta ventana.

-Omnimon, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El digimon blanco no se volteó. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Dynasmon iría a verlo. Era su costumbre preocuparse por Omnimon cuando algo ocurría, pero no imaginaba que esa forma de ser le durara tantas vidas en el futuro.

-Pasa, Dynasmon.

Dynasmon entró en la gran sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó un poco y quedó a pocos metros de Omnimon. El digimon estaba de espaldas a él y miraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre Dynasmon? ¿Quieres terminar nuestra conversación de hace un rato?

-No, no es eso. Te vi algo preocupado allá abajo…

-Eres tú quien está preocupado Dynasmon.-respondió el digimon tranquilo-No veo el porqué.

-Siento…que por culpa nuestra, tal vez imperialdramon pierda la confianza en los Caballeros de la Realeza, o en ti…no lo sé…

Dynasmon se quedó observando el suelo sin saber exactamente qué es lo que le preocupaba. Omnimon seguía observando por la ventana en silencio. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, y observó, que en las cercanías del castillo, unos gotsumons y meteormons se encargaban de todas las grandes plantas y árboles que crecían en aquel lugar.

-Acércate Dynasmon.

El digimon de las grandes alas obedeció, y se acercó a la ventana.

-Mira eso. ¿Verdad que hacen un gran trabajo juntos?-preguntó Omnimon con una mirada de bienestar.

Dynasmon lo observó confuso, y después miró al grupo de digimons hacer su trabajo. ¿Por qué no le hacía esa pregunta a Lordknightmon?

-Imagínate, que a esos digimons les encanta cuidar de todas esas flores, plantas y árboles… ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto un día, uno de esos grandes rosales apareciera seco y marchito? ¿A quién crees que culparían?

Dynasmon no entendía el porqué de las raras preguntas de Omnimon, pero aún así respondió:

-Pues… ¿al gotsumon que cuida de los rosales no?

-No. Piénsalo de nuevo.-dijo Omnimon en tono risueño.- ¿Porqué no vuelves a mirar?

Dynasmon miró confundido nuevamente la escena. Un par de digimons se encargaban de los girasoles, otro se encargaba de las margaritas, otros de los tulipanes, y otros, traían tierra o las cosas que estaban usando.

-…no lo sé-respondió finalmente el digimon.

-Pues los culparían a todos, ya que todos ellos trabajan cuidando las flores, y todos se encargan de ellas por igual. No porque a uno se le olvide cuidar de un rosal, significa que los demás también tengan que dejar el rosal secarse y morir. Si realmente les importan esas flores, todos se encargarían de cuidarlas, ¿no crees?

Omnimon se quedó viendo como uno de los gotsumon se acercaba con una enorme regadera y dejaba caer con mucho cuidado el agua sobre una pequeña flor que crecía apartada del resto de las demás. Dynasmon en cambio, lo miraba a él. Omnimon se percató de la confusión de su compañero, por lo que dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un enorme estante lleno de pesadísimos libros.

-Dynasmon, no tienen que sentirse culpables tú y Lordknightmon por lo que pasó. Todos fuimos culpables. Los Demon Lords no son digimons para enfrentar en pequeños grupos o en pareja. No importa si les duplicamos en número o en fuerza, tenemos que vencerlos todos juntos, porque la unión y el compañerismo son los que hacen la verdadera fuerza. ¿Por qué crees que los Demon Lords siempre están juntos?

Dynasmon lo pensó un segundo, pero Omnimon se le adelantó.

-Porque saben que si en algún momento quedan solos o separados y a nuestra merced, los borraríamos de este digimundo. Por eso, no tenemos que cometer el error de pelear separados, o volverá a pasar lo de ayer. ¿De acuerdo?

Omnimon se quedó mirando fijamente a Dynasmon. Éste le miraba algo sorprendido ante las deducciones de su superior.

-Sí señor…

-Bien.-Omnimon le miró de forma simpática y luego volteó quedando frente al estante. Sacó uno de los enormes libros y comenzó a leerlo.

Más tranquilo, Dynasmon se dirigió a la puerta, cuando Omnimon lo detuvo.

-¿Ya han pensado Lordknightmon y tú en cómo regresar al futuro?

-…no señor, aún no.

-¿Piensan quedarse aquí?-Omnimon lo miró de reojo-Porque si es así, no hay ningún problema, excepto en el que se adapten a sus antiguas vidas.

-Bueno…-Dynasmon se quedó mirando el grueso marco plateado de la puerta-Por mí tampoco hay problema…pero Lordknightmon insiste en querer irse.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hay que lo haga desear tanto volver?-preguntó Omnimon.

Dynasmon no supo que decir. Decir que trabajaban para un ser de la oscuridad era lo último que diría. ¿Cómo es que él y lordknightmon decidieron cambiarse así de bando?

-Hay…hay alguien que lo espera en el futuro…-fue la única razón que se le ocurrió para que alguien deseara tanto volver a su antigua vida.

-Ya veo.-Omnimon volvió al libro, sintiéndose algo mal de que uno de sus caballeros mejor visto, le ocultara lo que él ya sabía con solo mirarlo a los ojos.-Tal vez en este libro encuentren algo que les ayude.

Omnimon le estiró el libro, y Dynasmon se devolvió a buscarlo. Lo miró un segundo, y vio que tenía grabados antiquísimos.

-Gracias…señor- Dynasmon estaba por salir, asombrado de que Omnimon les facilitara su regreso, cuando el digimon volvió a hablarle.

-Una última cosa Dynasmon.

-…?

-Deja de llamarme señor ¿quieres? Cuando tú lo dices, me siento…-Omnimon levantó las manos-¡¡viejo!!

Dynasmon sintió como si Omnimon le entregara esa confianza que había entre él y Lordknightmon, y con una mirada alegre que nunca había tenido, dijo despidiéndose mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Está bien, Omnimon.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueno, continúo subiendo mis capítulos a pedido de una persona que, para mi sorpresa, estaba leyéndolos y me ha pedido que ponga la continuación. Agradesco mucho su review y su interés en mi fic. Ojalá las personas que lo estén leyendo también puedan dejarme sus comentarios, los que me ayudan mucho y me dan ganas para continuar. Dejo el capítulo 5

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Magnamon?-preguntó Lordknightmon, mientras se dirigían nuevamente al castillo de los caballeros.

-¿Qué cosa?-Magnamon le miró por sobre el hombro.

-Usar esa gema, ¿Porqué intentas salvarme, si tú mismo crees que cometí algo imperdonable?

Magnamon miró al frente nuevamente, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Por…una razón muy tonta.

-¿Me la podrías explicar?-Lordknightmon sonó algo molesto.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir nada más?-el digimon frenó en seco. Magnamon también se detuvo y ambos caballeros quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

Magnamon tuvo que inventar una excusa.

-Porque es lo que hacemos entre caballeros, protegernos los unos a los otros.

-¿Y porqué fuiste tú y no otro caballero?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?

A Lordknightmon realmente le enfermaba que jugaran a las preguntas. Soltó una exclamación de enojo, y adelantando a Magnamon, se dirigió a toda velocidad de regreso al castillo de los caballeros. Magnamon se quedó en el aire, pensando. Luego, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la zona del digimundo que le tocaba proteger.

* * *

Cuando Lordknightmon llegó a los terrenos del castillo se quedó afuera, pensando, confundido, y sobre todo, con mucho deseos de volver a su tiempo. Se sentía mal. Le pesaba la culpa de haber permitido que los Demon Lords se llevaran aquel fragmento del digimundo. ¿Por qué permitió que se lo llevaran? ¿Por qué no haber cambiado la historia y que se hubiera escrito que nunca ningún caballero permitió que el fragmento fuese robado? ¿Por qué no podía sentirse bien protegiendo el digimundo? ¿De dónde nacían esos deseos de querer ir al mundo de los humanos y destruirlo?

Se estaba confundiendo cada vez más. Se apoyó en una de las altísimas paredes del castillo, con sus torres del color de las perlas y sus grandes ventanas reflejando el sol de aquella tarde. Todo parecía perfecto. Como si la oscuridad no existiera. Como si los Demon Lords esperaran tranquilamente el momento para salir y destruir todo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntó- ¿Qué debemos hacer Dynasmon y yo? Si nos quedamos aquí, nunca podremos obtener la llave para ir al mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo, aquí cumplimos nuestros verdaderos roles de caballeros de la realeza y protegemos el digimundo. Además…-observó el cielo claro y pensó en su compañero-Dynasmon parece estar a gusto aquí. Estar con Omnimon y ser un verdadero caballero. Cumplir órdenes que le hagan bien a este mundo…Tal vez yo sea quien está mal, tal vez yo…no sea un verdadero caballero de la realeza, pero si fuera así…-su mente se volvió un hoyo lleno de recuerdos extraños y oscuros, mezclados con todo lo que les había sucedido en ese par de días después de que habían tocado el digiespirit de la reencarnación.

Maldito digiespirit. ¿Por qué tuvieron que haberlo encontrado? ¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió tocarlo?

-En el fondo todo esto es mi culpa. Supongo que si no regresamos a nuestro tiempo, no tendré porqué quejarme..

* * *

En ese momento escuchó como la gran puerta se abría. Al ver, su compañero Dynasmon salía del castillo con un libro bastante grueso en su mano. El digimon batió un poco sus alas, como preparándose para marchar, cuando se percató de la figura rosada que estaba a un lado. Al ver a Lordknightmon, el digimon se mostró feliz.

-Lordknightmon mira, me lo ha prestado Omnimon-Dynasmon se acercó a Lordknightmon y le estiró el libro, pero antes de que éste lo tomara, Dynasmon se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su compañero- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Lordknightmon, intentando disimular su tono preocupado.

-Te noto extraño.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ni siquiera me estás viendo la cara!-respondió el caballero y de un rápido movimiento le quitó a Dynasmon el libro de la mano, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo. No entendía ni una palabra.- ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Buscar las figuritas iguales?-exclamó en tono sarcástico devolviéndole el libro.

-Es escritura antigua, de esa que ya no usamos en el futuro. Omnimon dijo que aquí podremos encontrar una forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo-respondió Dynasmon y empezó a revisar las páginas de aquel misterioso libro. A pesar de que no entendía nada tampoco, el hecho de que hubiera allí una forma para trascender el tiempo que no fuese con el digiespirit le parecía emocionante.

* * *

Lordknightmon miró al cielo, suspiró y se quedó viendo a Dynasmon seriamente. El digimon blanco lo miró de manera curiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Dynasmon, ¿no se te ocurre que si no entendemos lo que dice en ese libro, de nada nos sirve tenerlo?

-No seas ridículo; ¡Solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien que lo lea para nosotros!

-¡Claro!-Lordknightmon levantó las manos y comenzó a moverlas en círculos-No se me había ocurrido. Mira, vayamos a donde está ese gatomon de ahí y digámosle que nos busque en el librito, alguna mención de cómo podemos regresar a nuestro tiempo, ya que nosotros no pertenecemos aquí y no somos los verdaderos Dynasmon y Lordknightmon que estaban con los caballeros de la realeza, ¿Te parece bien?

Dynasmon entendió la indirecta y se quedó viendo seriamente al gatomon que jugaba varios metros más allá. Lordknightmon esperaba su respuesta con la mano extendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya yo? ¡De acuerdo!

Lordknightmon le quitó el libro a Dynasmon nuevamente y cuando dirigía sus pasos al pequeño digimon gato, Dynasmon lo sostuvo por una de sus cintas doradas y lo tiró de vuelta a donde estaba.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?-preguntó seriamente Dynasmon soltando a Lordknightmon.

-Ve a devolverle ese libro a Omnimon; no tenemos nada que hacer-dijo serio el digimon rosado, y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a un bosque que quedaba cerca del castillo. Dynasmon se quedó muy impresionado ante el brusco cambio de actitud de su compañero, especialmente por la extraña decisión que había tomado: no hacer nada.

Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con Lordknightmon, esa no era su forma de actuar. Extendió sus alas sintiendo una extraña sensación al hacerlo y voló hasta detenerse en la entrada del bosque, a donde estaba llegando Lordknightmon.

-Ya basta, dime qué te pasa-quiso saber.

-A mí nada ¿A ti sí?-respondió secamente Lordknightmon y cuando iba a pasar hacia el bosque, Dynasmon lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Se supone que somos compañeros, ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Es por estar en este tiempo cierto?

-No, no es por eso…

-Dame algo de tiempo; encontraré una forma…

-¡No Dynasmon! No sigas buscando más formas, no hay ninguna. Además ¿para qué vamos a regresar? Tú estás muy cómodo aquí y no tenemos porqué luchar sólo por seguir las órdenes de Lucemon. Defendemos el digimundo que era nuestra principal misión y la olvidamos. Retomamos aquellos que perdimos ¿Qué más importa?

-A mí me importas.

Lordknightmon se quedó viendo a Dynasmon. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo algo como aquello.

-Yo sé que no te gusta estar aquí y es normal: antes teníamos la oportunidad de poder ir al mundo de los humanos. El solo pensar que nos faltaba tan poco…hace que también me moleste estar en este lugar. Sin embargo, no te niego que me gusta este tiempo. No sólo por el hecho de que llevamos vidas más tranquilas, si no porque además tenemos más compañeros que nos apoyan y nos ayudan y tenemos un gran y sabio líder que es Omnimon. Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez qué?

-Tal vez nuestro verdadero destino no estaba en destruir el digimundo. Tal vez la justicia que los caballeros de la realeza teníamos que imponer no era la que nos apetecía por simples caprichos, si no la que nos trajera una verdadera felicidad. A todos.

-Es lo mismo Dynasmon. Quedémonos, hagamos la justicia y todo lo demás y conseguiremos esa felicidad que tanto busca cualquiera. No tenemos necesidad de volver para servir a Lucemon-quiso terminar Lordknightmon mientras intentaba regresar al interior del bosque, cuando Dynasmon volvió a hablarle.

-Pero no es lo que a ti te gusta, ¿cierto? Tú quieres más que nada ir al mundo de los humanos. Me lo dijiste el día en que nos aliamos para servir a Lucemon. Me dijiste que ese era tu único propósito, que sólo por eso obedecías a Lucemon. Que ni siquiera te caía bien el Cupido con cara de diablo.

Lordknightmon sonrió.

Era verdad. Sus intenciones ni siquiera eran de destruir el digimundo, pero estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de ir al mundo de los humanos que simplemente dejaba todo pasar.

-Tú no quieres ir al mundo de los humanos Dynasmon, ¿verdad?

El digimon alado se quedó desconcertado. Al parecer, Lordknightmon no sólo vivía para fijarse en él mismo, y se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía Dynasmon respecto a esa idea.

-Yo…no es que no quiera…

-¿Entonces?-Lordknightmon se quedó viéndolo de frente, intentando entender qué es lo que realmente quería Dynasmon.

-A mí me da igual ir o no al mundo humano. Sin embargo, al principio tenía muchos deseos de ir allá y saber qué es lo que había. Ahora que estamos aquí, ya no siento un gran interés, pero iría de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

-Porque tú también irías ¿Lo recuerdas? Prometimos ayudarnos siempre, luchar juntos, estar los dos en las buenas y en las malas y como caballero de la realeza que soy nunca voy a romper una promesa como aquella. Si tú quieres ir al mundo de los humanos, yo voy a ayudarte, y cualquier sueño o capricho que tengas yo voy a ayudarte a cumplirlo, puedes contar con eso lordknightmon.

El caballero rosa se quedó pasmado. No supo exactamente qué decir, por lo que desvió su mirada al suelo. Un aire helado se formó entre ambos.

Dynasmon se dio la vuelta, movió un poco las alas como si las tuviera entumecidas y necesitara moverlas a cada rato; se dio la vuelta y emprendió marcha de regreso al castillo. Lordknightmon se quedó viéndolo, esperando a que entrara, pero el digimon blanco no lo hizo. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la gran puerta, abrió el libro y comenzó a revisarlo. No para intentar leerlo si no que para ver si lograba al menos hacerse una idea con los muchos signos y dibujos extraños que había allí grabados. Lordknightmon por su parte se quedó pensativo. Se dio la vuelta también y entró en la espesura del bosque, la que no era oscura ni tétrica, pero si aplastante.

Ambos caballeros necesitaban pensar. Tal vez algo en ellos cambiaba poco a poco y Omnimon podía notarlo con facilidad, mientras observaba a los caballeros en la alta torre, a través de la ventana en la que se reflejaba el sol de aquella tarde.

* * *

-Bueno ¿Hay noticias de la zona llena de luz?-preguntó esa noche Omnimon a sus caballeros reales, los que habían regresado de las distintas zonas del digimundo, llamados para tratar nuevamente el tema del lugar en donde sería guardado el digiespirit de la reencarnación.

-Algunos digimons rumorean que la vieron en la zona del hielo, pero que al par de días ya no estaba-agregó Sleipmon.

Todos los caballeros comenzaron a opinar sobre aquel extraño hecho. De pronto, la voz de Alforce V-dramon se escuchó sobre el resto.

-¿No será que hay un digimon que produce esa luz y viva bajo tierra?

-No he escuchado algo así jamás-dijo Magnamon extrañado.

-Seguro que es un trailmon que se puso muchas luces-agregó Craniummon sólo por molestar.

-No seas…-agregó Sleipmon mirando con enojo al digimon oscuro-¿Qué no sabes a que los trailmons no les gusta viajar bajo tierra? Los muy cobardes creen que la tierra se los va a tragar.

-¿Quién te dice si no…?

Y todos los caballeros comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente el tema. Nadie tenía una buena razón o idea de qué pudiera ser la fuente de luz que se desplazaba por el digimundo. Omnimon los miraba pacientemente, como un padre a sus hijos pequeños peleándose al perro. En un rincón de la sala, Dynasmon y Lordknightmon observaban silenciosamente la escena. No habían dicho absolutamente nada en todo el rato. Lordknightmon estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas, apoyado en la pared, intentando imaginarse a un trailmon lleno de luces, e incluso viajando bajo tierra transportando qué ¿Tierra? Los trailmons odiaban esas cosas; se lo dejaban a los vagones inertes de metal, los que eran usados en las minas.

Dynasmon por su parte, observaba la paciencia con la que Omnimon esperaba el silencio de sus camaradas digimons. Todos daban ideas y todas eran refutadas por ellos mismos. De pronto, a Dynasmon se le ocurrió algo y por primera vez en la tarde, se le escuchó decir algo.

-¿Qué tal si es Lucemon?

* * *

Omnimon fue el único que escuchó su pregunta, aparte de Lordknightmon claro quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué has dicho Dynasmon?-preguntó el digimon de larga capa roja.

En un segundo, todos los caballeros digimons se quedaron en silencio, y se voltearon a mirar en dirección de los dos silenciosos caballeros.

Lordknightmon se quedó viendo a Dynasmon. Su compañero se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y en la posibilidad de que fuera así. De todos modos en el futuro, Lucemon estaba encerrado en la zona oscura y su cuerpo despedía un resplandor que a ambos caballeros les era muy inusual.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Dynasmon? ¿Por qué crees que puede ser Lucemon?-reiteró Omnimon.

-No lo sé…solo se me ocurrió-respondió dynasmon.

-Por alguna razón debió haber sido ¿no crees?-ya estaba Omnimon con esa mirada tranquila y paciente, la que ocultaba la simple forma en la que el digimon "entraba" en sus compañeros y veía realmente qué le ocultaban y qué no.

Dynasmon comenzaba a darse cuenta que Omnimon era muy bueno sacándole la verdad. No sabía si sólo a él o a los demás digimons también, pero con él y con Lordknightmon le funcionaba muy bien, por lo que intentó desviarse del tema.

-Es-es que…no lo vi junto a los Demon Lords.

-Eso es porque Lucemon aún no ha nacido. Recuerda que los caballeros de la realeza intentamos evitar el nacimiento de Lucemon y el despertar de Beelbhemon. Cuando ellos dos aparezcan…el digimundo entrará en un verdadero estado de peligro-la mirada de Omnimon recorrió la larga mesa en la que tenía apoyada las manos, pensando en lo oscuro que sería ese día.

Todos los caballeros guardaron silencio, absortos, imaginando el desastre que sería ver a los siete Demon Lords reunidos.

-Tenemos que destruir a los Demon Lords antes de que eso ocurra.

Todos despertaron del sueño oscuro y alzaron la vista hacia alforce v-dramon. El más joven de los caballeros de la realeza aborrecía a sus enemigos, los Demon Lords y respetaba mucho a sus superiores, admirando y deseando poder ser tan grandes como ellos y poder rescatar al digimundo de los peligros que lo amenazaban cada vez.

-Claro que los venceremos, de eso no hay duda-agregó animado Magnamon. El segundo más joven confiaba ciegamente en la fuerza de todos ellos.

-Este digimundo no caerá en las manos del mal-Gallantmon cerró su puño, sintiéndose seguro de que él y sus compañeros obtendrían la victoria sobre sus enemigos.

Todos los caballeros afirmaron lo mismo. El mal no podría vencerlos, no importa cuánto lo intentaran, ellos no caerían. Alzaron el puño al aire y exclamaron con energía que los Demon Lords serían derrotados. Omnimon sólo los observaba, con los ojos brillantes al ver a sus camaradas tan unidos, como no los había visto en largo tiempo. Lordknightmon y Dynasmon seguían observando seriamente desde el rincón de la sala.

A Dynasmon le hubiera gustado sentir el compañerismo que esos digimons se daban, pero su preocupación por Lordknightmon lo bloqueaba. Lordknightmon por su parte, miraba todo con indiferencia. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la gran puerta y salió del castillo. Dynasmon le miró preocupado. Observó luego la escena de los caballeros y ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el digimon rosa se había ido, excepto Omnimon. Era como si aquel digimon tuviera ojos para todos y para todos. Con un gesto de cabeza, Omnimon le indicó a Dynasmon que fuera por su compañero.

Dynasmon lo entendió y silenciosamente salió del castillo.

* * *

La luna brillaba intensamente y su resplandor se reflejaba en el casco de Lordknightmon como un espejo. El digimon estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, comparando las vidas que tenían en el futuro con sus anteriores vidas, tratando de imaginar cómo de servir al digimundo, pasó a servirle a un digimon del mal.

-Bueno ¿y qué es lo que te ocurre esta vez?-escuchó a su espalda.

Lordknightmon volteó la cabeza y vio a Dynasmon parado algunos pasos detrás de él.

-Nada. Sólo…pensaba.

-¿En cómo regresar? Te dije que me dieras algunos días.

-No, no en eso. En qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante. Está claro que no vamos a regresar. Tendremos que vivir lo que nos queda y volver a renacer en el futuro -Lordknightmon suspiró. La suave brisa nocturna movió sus lazos dorados y las alas de Dynasmon al mismo tiempo. Los sonidos de la noche eran apenas perceptibles para el pensativo caballero digimon.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista Lordknightmon, claro que vamos a regresar. Si no es por medio del digiespirit, será de alguna otra forma-el tono tranquilo de Dynasmon le hacía pensar a su compañero que tal vez la forma de ser de Omnimon se le estaba contagiando.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Dynasmon? Imperialdramon no se moverá ni un centímetro lejos de ese digiespirit. Si revelamos nuestras identidades, es probable que el futuro se altere más de lo que ya está ¿Qué más se puede hacer?-Lordknightmon no estaba molesto, pero su voz denotaba algo de angustia.

Dynasmon le miró, sintiéndose algo mal por todo lo que pasaba. No le gustaba ver a su compañero en ese estado, pero tampoco había algo a su alcance como para mejorar la situación.

Lordknightmon se sentó en el suelo. Apoyó su mano escudada en el césped medio húmedo, e intentó borrar los recuerdos que tenía del futuro, y todos los planes que para ese momento tenía. Recordó a los niños elegidos, que día a día intentaban detenerlos para poder salvar al digimundo de su destrucción. Ellos sí merecían el nombre de caballeros; esforzándose tanto para proteger una tierra que ni siquiera les pertenecía…

-Creo que el revelar nuestras verdaderas identidades en nada afectará el futuro Lordknightmon-agregó Dynasmon de pronto-Recuerda lo que Omnimon dijo; que el futuro ya había sido cambiado con nuestra sola presencia aquí.

El digimon recordó las palabras de Omnimon de esa mañana:

* * *

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que eran ustedes?-preguntó Omnimon._

_-Es obvio-continuó Lordknightmon- en el futuro ya se sabía que los Demon Lords se habían llevado un fragmento del digiespirit para clonarlo. Era parte del curso normal de la historia._

_-Ya veo; ¿así que querías mantener el futuro inalterado, no Lordknightmon?_

_El digimon desvió la mirada._

_-Así es._

_-Pero, ¿Para qué querías modificarlo más de lo que ya está?_

_Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se sorprendieron muchísimo al oír esto._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó el caballero rosa._

* * *

-No lo sé…-respondió finalmente Lordknightmon-Pero ¿sabes qué? Da exactamente lo mismo Dynasmon. Llegamos aquí y ahora nos quedamos aquí… ¡Y todo por mi culpa! No puedo creerlo…

Dynasmon pensaba en algo para reanimar a Lordknightmon, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¡Vamos! Tú no eres así. ¡Claro que podremos; terminaremos de destruir el digimundo, Lucemon nos dará la llave al mundo real y finalmente podremos ir allá, y todo saldrá bien!-dijo Dynasmon intentando sonar enérgico y emocionado de poder cumplir su objetivo inicial.

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?

* * *

Lordknightmon y Dynasmon se quedaron fríos de un segundo a otro. La voz que llegó a sus espaldas los petrificó y a Lordknightmon no le fue nada difícil identificarla. Al voltear, ambos caballeros se encontraron con la mirada sorprendida y a la vez furiosa del caballero Magnamon. Había salido recién del castillo para buscar a ambos caballeros e informarles de los planes que habían acordado los demás caballeros adentro, pero tal fue su sorpresa al escuchar a Dynasmon hablando de destruir el digimundo, que incluso él se había quedado petrificado.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes? ¿Es que acaso no son caballeros…? ¡¿Piensan destruir el digimundo bajo las órdenes de un Demon lord?!

Magnamon estaba casi fuera de sí. No podía creer que dos de los caballeros traicionaran así a la orden. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos, y sus puños también.

-¡¡¡¡Golpe dorado!!!!

Pero el ataque no alcanzó a llegar.

* * *

**L.B:** Bueno, espero que haya quedado bien y me cuenten sus opiniones. Cuando escribí esta historia, me sentía muy mal por hacer que Lordknightmon y dynasmo sufrieran tanto psicologicamente, pero ojalá que le vaya bien. Ya se acerca el gran final. Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 6

He de disculparme con quienes seguían mi fic por la demora, he tenido varios problemas con la conexión, pero aquí lo tienen, la sexta parte.

Frosti, Derlar y los demás, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy muy feliz de poder tenerlos ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Dynasmon había puesto sus manos delante de sí para detener el impacto del golpe dorado de Magnamon, pero después de un par de segundos, vio que el digimon no le atacaba. Al darse cuenta, Magnamon se había quedado un par de metros lejos de él, con su brazo extendido y su fuerte puño cerrado…atrapado en la poderosa boca de wargreymon. Omnimon tenía sujeto al caballero dorado y sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Omnimon…-Dynasmon se sorprendió al verle. Y no fue el único. Lordknightmon y Magnamon estaban igual de impresionados.

-Controla tu furia Magnamon. Es uno de los mandatos a los caballeros reales-dijo seriamente el digimon de la larga capa. Soltó la mano de Magnamon y se quedó viendo a sus tres caballeros.

Magnamon estaba anonadado.

-¡Pero Omnimon! ¿Es que no los has escuchado? ¡Obedecen a un Demon lord! Y además, planean destruir el digimundo que tanto nos ha costado proteger.

-Tranquilo Magnamon. Todos tenemos algo que decir aquí.

Lordknightmon se había puesto de pie junto a Dynasmon. Si había que luchar por defender sus vidas, pues él lo haría sin problemas. En eso, todos los caballeros de la realeza salieron al gran patio, exaltados al ver a Omnimon salir repentinamente del salón.

-Omnimon, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó gallantmon.

-¡Estos dos digimons son traidores!-dijo fuertemente Magnamon. Estaba más que molesto al saber que esos dos digimons traicionaban al digimundo y a los caballeros, especialmente por Lordknightmon.

Los demás caballeros quedaron más que impresionados. Se miraron entre ellos, como si no creyeran tal cosa, pero por las palabras de Magnamon, tuvieron que creer que era verdad.

-¡Guarda tus palabras Magnamon! He dicho que te controles-Omnimon se veía molesto con su compañero de brillante armadura, quien se negaba a mantener la boca cerrada. Se acercó a los dos caballeros lentamente.

Lordknightmon empuñó su escudo, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento, sin embargo, Dynasmon mantenía una completa calma. Omnimon no le daba miedo, y tampoco le inspiraba desconfianza. Sabía que con él, nada malo iba a pasar.

Cuando Omnimon quedó frente a ambos, comenzó a hablar con esa serenidad que le era común.

-Dynasmon, Lordknightmon, yo sé que ustedes no pertenecen aquí, y también sé que nuestros dos compañeros han sido enviados a un lugar paralelo a nuestra dimensión. He intentado mantener sus identidades en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, e incluso, intenté ayudarlos a regresar a su tiempo-se detuvo un segundo, esperando alguna reacción, pero ambos digimons mantuvieron el silencio-Les pregunté cuáles eran los motivos por los que estaban aquí, y me contestaron que no tenían nada que ver con este tiempo, que fueron traídos accidentalmente hasta aquí por el digiespirit de la reencarnación, y les creo. Sin embargo, nunca me respondieron porqué motivos querían regresar con tantas ansias a sus verdaderos tiempos.-miró fijamente a Dynasmon, luego a Lordknightmon; finalmente se dio la vuelta, y continuó-Si es verdad que estos dos digimons quieren destruir el digimundo en el futuro, quiero pruebas de ello, y también quiero una razón para que los enjuiciemos aquí y ahora.

Los demás caballeros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Magnamon seguía manteniendo su distancia cerca de Omnimon y los otros dos caballeros, manteniendo la calma de la única forma que le era posible; repasando mentalmente todos los mandamientos y leyes que les eran impuestos a los caballeros de la realeza. Aún no podía aprendérselos todos.

En eso, Craniummon salió adelante.

-Magnamon les escuchó hablando. Además, la actitud de estos caballeros se me ha hecho sospechosa desde nuestra reunión ayer, cuando se quedaron dormidos sobre la mesa.

-Sospechosa en qué sentido, Craniummon-preguntó pasivo Omnimon.

-Las preguntas que hacen, las cosas que dicen a veces, como lo que dijo Dynasmon hace un rato. Siempre están alejados de sus deberes y de los demás caballeros, como si ahora estuvieran excluidos.

Omnimon pensó un segundo en lo que el oscuro caballero había dicho.

-Es cierto Craniummon. Sin embargo, ¿no todos hacemos preguntas extrañas, decimos cosas fuera de lugar y nos excluimos solos? Todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas.

-Pero ellos dos siempre están separados de nosotros, y murmuran entre ellos-agregó Duftmon-antes no eran así.

El digimon de la capa volvió a pensar en lo que Duftmon había dicho, y volvió a hablar.

-¿Y qué? Yo siempre estoy en la torre de arriba y hablo solo; tú siempre estás buscando a quien derrotar en el ajedrez, Craniummon siempre rompe la mesa cuando está furioso, y alforce v-dramón siempre lee las reglas de los caballeros de la realeza porque al igual que Magnamon, tampoco se las ha aprendido.

Omnimon le envió una mirada furtiva a Magnamon, quien desvió la vista algo avergonzado y luego agregó:

-No intentes defenderlos Omnimon, yo los escuché y apuesto que hasta pueden admitirlo.

Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se miraron. Se dijeron algo sólo con la mirada, y luego Lordknightmon dio un paso adelante.

-Magnamon tiene razón, y todo lo que ha dicho Omnimon también en cierto: el digiespirit nos trajo hasta aquí, aún no sabemos cómo ni porqué. En el futuro le servimos a Lucemon, por el simple hecho de que nos entregará la llave para poder ir al mundo de los humanos. Tampoco entiendo…porqué en el futuro actuamos así. Nosotros no tenemos recuerdos ni memorias de lo que alguna vez vivimos aquí, y nuestra forma de ser ha cambiado. Sin embargo, y ahora que vemos cuáles eran nuestros verdaderos papales en el digimundo, estamos algo…confundidos, o al menos yo; no sé tú Dynasmon-Lordknightmon se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero.

-Desde que he estado entre ustedes, y especialmente por la influencia de Omnimon, siento que hemos cometido un gran error. Que no deberíamos hacer lo que estamos haciendo en el futuro, luchar por una justicia verdadera como hasta ahora lo hacían nuestros otros yo, realmente quisiera poder quedarme y vivir como un caballero de la realeza noble…-Omnimon le miró orgulloso. Dynasmon seguía siendo el caballero honorable y leal que él conocía, y por el cual sentía tanto aprecio-Pero…ahora que saben todo, sé que no nos darán una oportunidad…

-Las reglas de los caballeros de la realeza exigen castigar con la muerte estos actos de traición-repuso Gallantmon cortante-Omnimon, tú más que nadie lo sabe; son las reglas que escribió Alphamon, y como su mano derecha, deberías cumplirlas sin dudar.

Omnimon se quedó viendo a Gallantmon. Era un caballero antiguo, un poco más que Omnimon, y llevaba más años en la orden de los caballeros. Le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran como se mandaban; el respeto y la justicia eran sus emblemas más reconocidos.

Lordknightmon y Dynasmon observaron algo preocupados a Omnimon. Era cierto que el digimon realmente sabía cómo salvarlos de cada cosa que les ocurría, pero eso no podía seguir ocurriendo para siempre.

-Tienes razón Gallantmon. La Orden de los caballeros así lo exige-Dynasmon y Lordknightmon sintieron que se les había acabado el tiempo y las oportunidades –Sin embargo, hay una última cosa que quisiera saber antes.

Todos los caballeros se quedaron en silencio, esperando la pregunta de Omnimon. El digimon suspiró y continuó.

-¿Qué ganaremos exterminando a estos dos digimons ahora, si renacerán igual en el futuro? Quien sabes, tal vez en un par de semanas.

Los caballeros digimons se quedaron extrañados ante tal pregunta. Magnamon quiso hablar, pero se detuvo; no sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Craniummon también se puso a pensar en una respuesta, así como también lo hizo Duftmon y Gallantmon, y todos los digimons que estaban allí, excepto alforce v-dramon, quien sabía muy bien que no tenía caso buscar una respuesta a tal duda; Omnimon sabía muy bien cómo jugar a las preguntas.

Finalmente, Gallantmon dijo:

-Eso ya no tiene la menor importancia. Los caballeros traidores deben ser eliminados.

-Está bien-repuso Omnimon-Que sea esta noche, para que nadie sepa que esto ha ocurrido entre los caballeros de la realeza. De momento, necesito hablar con estos dos digimons antes de que sean ejecutados. Denme un par de horas.

-Muy bien-dijo Gallantmon para terminar-Pero no intentes nada Omnimon; tienes un corazón flexible y espero que eso no te haga tomar decisiones equivocadas.

-No te preocupes. Ahora, quisiera que nos dejaran solos un rato.

Los demás caballeros aceptaron, y cada uno se alzó al vuelo en distintas direcciones. Gallantmon fue el último en marcharse, mirando primero sobre su hombro a Omnimon. El digimon estaba serio y no desvió la vista ni una sola vez. Convencido, Gallantmon se marchó.

* * *

El silencio reinante era como un manto sobre los tres caballeros.

-Bueno; los han descubierto.

Omnimon estaba de espaldas a Lordknightmon y Dynasmon. Los dos digimons le miraban con pesar.

-Lo sentimos Omnimon…de verdad-dijo Dynasmon, sintiéndose muy mal al haber engañado así a Omnimon. El digimon de larga capa contemplaba el cielo estrellado con sus ojos llenos de luz y honor.

-No hay razón para pedir disculpas. Al contrario, soy yo quien debe pedirlas.

Lordknightmon y Dynasmon se quedaron atónitos al oír esto.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó Lordknightmon.

-Yo sabía que ustedes no pertenecían aquí y aún así, no hice nada para enviarlos a su tiempo original.

-No había nada que hacer-repuso Dynasmon.-El digiespirit de la reencarnación era el único que…

-Aún así, pude haber intentado otra cosa. Me gustaría poder darles la oportunidad de que escapen, pero no hay forma de esconderse de los caballeros de la realeza.

-No te sientas culpable. Ya te dijimos que no tenías nada que ver en esto. ¿Verdad Dynasmon?-dijo Lordknightmon, y volteó para ver a su compañero blanco. Éste estaba de espaldas a él, tieso, y no decía ni una palabra- ¿Dynasmon?

-Shh…-le dijo el digimon blanco y levantó su mano, para que Lordknightmon se callara.

Lordknightmon y Omnimon se miraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dynasmon?-le preguntó Omnimon.

-Hay algo…aquí debajo-dijo el digimon, con la vista perdida, como si escuchara algo a lo lejos.

Se puso de rodillas y pegó sus palmas al suelo, como intentando sentir mejor algún tipo de vibración. Lordknightmon no entendía de qué hablaba Dynasmon, pues nunca lo había visto hacer eso.

Omnimon guardó silencio y esperó. Miraba detenidamente a Dynasmon, pues sabía que en el interior de ese digimon, los dragones de la luz podían sentir fuentes de energía del mismo tipo.

"_Tal vez se trata de_…"-Omnimon se quedó pasmado, deseando que fuera lo que tenía en mente.

-Sí, es aquí, ¡está aquí debajo!-exclamó Dynasmon de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Se levantó de golpe y cerró sus puños-¡¡**DRAGONES DEL CAOS**!!

Lordknightmon se sorprendió al ver que su compañero estaba atacando, y nada más curioso que al suelo. Los dragones resplandecientes hicieron un enorme agujero en el suelo, de varios metros de profundidad. Pero no lo suficiente para Dynasmon, por lo que repitió el ataque varias veces.

-¡**DRAGONES DEL CAOS**!

Cuando ya se había hecho un enorme y profundo agujero que conducía a la zona oscura, en donde Lucemon estaría encerrado en el futuro, Dynasmon se detuvo a recobrar el aliento, pues había gastado buena parte de su energía.

-De acuerdo, ¿para qué rayos fue todo eso?-preguntó Lordknightmon acercándose y mirando sin mucho interés el cráter hecho por Dynasmon.

-¡¿Eso es...?!-Omnimon también se había acercado, y por primera vez, se había quedado totalmente pasmado y sorprendido.

Dynasmon y Lordknightmon se acercaron aún más, y pudieron ver una resplandeciente luz brillando, muy en el fondo de aquella envolvente oscuridad.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el caballero rosa.

-No lo sé…-respondió Dynasmon, mientras se arrodillaba para mirar mejor-pero es energía pura, puedo sentirlo, y es lo único que puedo decirte.

-Lordknightmon-habló serio Omnimon.

El digimon le miró. Omnimon se había levantado y miraba el agujero con los ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-Necesito que bajes hasta esa fuente de luz, y me digas qué es.

-Eh…-Lordknightmon no supo exactamente qué decir. En primer lugar, ya estaba harto de que le dieran órdenes, y en segundo lugar ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en un hoyo?

-¿Puedes darte prisa?-preguntó Omnimon mirándole de reojo-Están a menos de una hora de que los ejecuten.

Dynasmon codeó un poco a su compañero, quien muy a regañadientes, pasó por al agujero hecho en el suelo.

Comenzó a descender.

Omnimon y Dynasmon se quedaron viéndole desde arriba. Lordknightmon seguía bajando. La oscuridad de aquel lugar era tremenda, y parecía que se tragaba de manera amenazadora al caballero.

-Qué bueno que tuviste ese presentimiento, Dynasmon-le dijo Omnimon.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?-preguntó este a su vez.

-Ya vas a verlo.

Dynasmon miró al caballero de la capa. Aunque dijera que no sabía qué pasara, Omnimon parecía saberlo siempre todo.

Finalmente, Lordknightmon estuvo cerca de la masa lumínica que había captado la atención de Dynasmon. Al acercarse un poco más y quedar casi enceguecido por aquel resplandor, el digimon pudo darse cuenta de la luz se estaba moviendo.

Pero había mucho más…

-¡Pero si es…!

Dynasmon alcanzó a escucharle.

-¡Lordknightmon, ¿Qué pasa?!

No recibió respuesta. Preocupado porque algo le hubiese pasado a su compañero, Dynasmon estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la oscuridad, pero Omnimon le detuvo por un brazo.

-Tranquilo Dynasmon; no tienes nada que temer. La luz nunca nos hará daño.

Dynasmon trató de estar calmado, pero le resultó un poco difícil. Volvió a mover las entumecidas alas; cada vez estaban más frías y se le acalambraban a cada momento. Incluso, a veces ni siquiera las sentía, como si no estuvieran unidas a su espalda.

En eso, Lordknightmon apareció en la superficie.

-No puedo creer lo que hay allá abajo. Incluso para alguien como yo es difícil creerlo-dijo el digimon con una rosa en la mano y echándola a volar con un soplo.

-Es él, ¿cierto?-dijo Omnimon casi sonriendo con la mirada.

-Así es-le respondió.

Dynasmon no entendió qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablan?

-Allá abajo Dynasmon-comenzó a explicarle su compañero-no sólo hay una gran cantidad de energía pura reunida; también está quien carga con ella.

El digimon quedó bastante confundido con esto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dijo Magnamon era cierto, así como también los rumores que escuchó Sleipmon-aseguró Omnimon. Ambos caballeros le miraron- La fuente de luz nunca está donde creíamos que estaba, pues está en continuo movimiento.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Dynasmon.

-Porque Marineangemon la ha estado transportando por todo el digimundo; ha estado buscando el digiespirit-respondió Omnimon.

* * *

Los dos compañeros se quedaron absortos al oír esto. Dynasmon se quedó pensando en ello sin comprender del todo. Al contrario, Lordknightmon solo pensaba y calculaba… ¿Cuántas cosas extrañas e increíbles los habían dejado atónitos desde que habían llegado a ese lugar?

Omnimon notó el desconcierto en sus caballeros, por lo que comenzó a explicarles.

-Desde las eras antiguas del digimundo, corre el rumor de que existe un guardián de una zona fantástica, llena de luz y pureza, quien guarda valiosos tesoros del digimundo. Los busca por toda la red para ponerle a salvo de los poderes de la oscuridad. Se trata de uno de los ángeles de nuestra señora Ophanimon; Marineangemon.

Efectivamente, bajo los pies de los tres caballeros, un pequeño Marineangemon con un grueso grillete de oro y joyas atado a su cuello, y una larga cadena dorada que desaparecía en la luz, transportaba aquella zona lumínica, que era imposible de tocar para los seres de la oscuridad. Llevaba semanas vagando por el digimundo en busca del digiespirit de la reencarnación. Pero había aún muchos tesoros que le estaban faltando.

-¿Cómo es posible que un digimon tan pequeño pueda con semejante carga?-preguntó Dynasmon.

-¿Y con tanta responsabilidad?-siguió Lordknightmon.

-Recuerden que él es un digimon en nivel mega, y tiene un corazón muy puro. No hay mejor digimon que él para esta tarea-agregó Omnimon.-Pronto, debemos entregarle el digiespirit antes de que se marche a otra zona del digimundo. Es la única forma de que esté lejos del alcance de los Demon Lords.

-Sí…-en eso, Dynasmon dejó a medias su respuesta. Se volteó y se quedó viendo a su compañero.

Lordknightmon tenía la vista pegada en el húmedo pasto de vívido color verde. Ya sabía lo que se venía, y no había forma de cambiarlo.

El digimon blanco estaba bastante afectado. Se les había acabado el tiempo en aquella vida. Pero…aún había una posibilidad…

-Omnimon… ¿Crees que podamos…usar el digiespirit para volver a nuestro tiempo?-preguntó Dynasmon.

El digimon de la capa le miró preocupado. No estaba muy seguro.

-No lo sé…-se volteó y miró hacia la zona oscura, cómo Marineangemon seguía avanzando para trasladar el digiespirit-Tal vez se pueda…pero no sé cómo lo conseguiríamos de manos de Imperialdramon para que lo puedan usar. Todos los caballeros estarían aquí-en eso, algo se le ocurrió-Pero… ¡Puedo pedírselo, y decir que iré a dejarlo a la zona de luz! Ustedes podrían esperar abajo y usarlo antes de que lo escondamos…

-Pero Omnimon… ¿Y si te atrapan?-preguntó Dynasmon algo entristecido al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Omnimon le miró sorprendido. Al parecer Dynasmon había previsto las consecuencias.

Se quedó mirando hacia la nada.

-No importa-dijo al final.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos caballeros sin dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que también te maten a ti por intentar salvarnos a nosotros?-Lordknightmon había dado algunos pasos hacia Omnimon-¡Estás loco Omnimon!

-¡Lordknightmon! Trátalo con más respeto, él ha hecho mucho por nosotros…-se quejó Dynasmon.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que esté loco de remate Dynasmon. ¿Quién se sacrifica por dos traidores que van en contra de todas las reglas y que además apenas conoce? Eso va en contra de toda mi hermosa lógica-apoyó sus manos en su cintura, esperando a que alguien le contradijera eso.

Dynasmon también pensó en esto. Miró a Omnimon, y el digimon sólo expresaba decisión en sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué haces esto Omnimon?

-Ya se los he dicho. Ustedes no pertenecen aquí, y no tienen culpa de nada. Además, cada caballero impone su propia justicia, y ustedes quieren cumplir con la suya en sus vidas, allá en el futuro.

Lordknightmon casi explotó con esto.

-¡Pero nuestra justicia es la de gobernar el mundo de los humanos Omnimon! ¡¿Cómo puedes…?!

-¡Y mi justicia es que todos los digimons están en su derecho a la vida!

* * *

Esto les llegó a ambos caballeros como un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Dynasmon sentía que admiraba a ese digimon como no pensó que se podía hacer. Era realmente increíble el modo de pensar que tenía, sus principios, todo le impresionaba y le causaba admiración. Lordknightmon, no podía entenderlo, por más que lo intentaba.

Omnimon se quedó de espalda a los caballeros. Una suave brisa fría hizo que su capa flameara y descubriera su dorso.

-Eso…me lo enseñó Alphamon una vez, hace ya muchos años. La última vez que lo vi, me hizo entender muchas cosas, y ver todas las maravillas que existen. Por eso su justicia también es la mía; Todos están en su derecho a vivir, sean nobles, justos, traidores, quienes sean.

Lordknightmon y Dynasmon intentaban descifrar cada palabra del digimon y guardarla. Observaron a Omnimon en silencio, tratando de quedarse con aquello que les enseñaba, y poco a poco, vieron como la silueta de Alphamon se dibujaba junto con la suya. Había mucho de los dos en aquella armadura blanca.

-Haremos eso-dijo por último Omnimon.

Levantó su mano, e hizo aparecer una pantalla a su lado, la que hizo parpadear una luz brillante un par de veces, hasta que quedó fija.

La imagen de Magnamon apareció en ella.

-Magnamon; llama a los demás caballeros; diles que hemos encontrado el centro de luz. Que se reúnan ahora.

-_Sí señor-_Magnamon estaba por desaparecer, pero preguntó algo antes_- Por cierto… ¿Qué pasará con_…?

-No te preocupes por ellos ahora; el digiespirit es lo más importante. Informaré a Imperialdramon para que lo traiga.

-_Sí_-Magnamon desapareció de la pantalla. Ésta se apagó, y con la misma mano, Omnimon la hizo desaparecer. Con su otra mano, hizo aparecer una segunda pantalla, la que también titiló un poco antes de hacer aparecer la figura blanca de Imperialdramon.

-_Omnimon, ¿Qué ocurre?_

-Señor, hemos encontrado la zona de luz de la que Magnamon y Sleipmon habían escuchado. Nos reuniremos ahora para guardar bajo su poder el digiespirit.

-_Excelentes noticias, estaré allí de inmediato_.

-Sí señor.

La pantalla volvió a apagarse y a desaparecer. Omnimon volteó y quedó frente a los dos caballeros.

-Ahora, esperen hasta que baje con el digiespirit en la zona de luz. Allí les entregaré el digiespirit.

Los dos digimons no estuvieron del todo convencidos, pero afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza, y descendieron por el agujero que llevaba al interior de la zona oscura.

Omnimon les vio bajar, hasta que la oscuridad los hizo desaparecer por completo.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron cerca de Marineangemon, el pequeño digimon se detuvo y se quedó viéndoles, como si no hubiese visto digimons desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno…todo queda en manos de Omnimon ahora-dijo Dynasmon, con un suspiro tranquilo.

-¿Tú crees…que esto va a salir bien Dynasmon?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Sólo sé que no quiero morir aquí sin haber llevado a cabo nuestro plan.

-¿Aún a costa de la vida de Omnimon?

Dynasmon se quedó viendo a su compañero, quien también le miraba fijamente.

-Él es Omnimon; sé que nada le pasará.

Lordknightmon le miró irónicamente.

-Ahora lo sabes todo.

-Sí…Omnimon tiene una cosa que se me pega-dijo Dynasmon algo sonrojado.

-Ese digimon es increíble. Nunca había conocido a uno como él. Es tan…-Lordknightmon guardó silencio. No le salía lo que quería decir-No lo sé…es la primera vez que no tengo palabras para describir a alguien.

Dynasmon movió un cabeza afirmativamente.

-Es un líder increíble. Y muy sabio. Me enorgullece mucho haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Marineangemon se sintió muy atraído por los colores de Lordknightmon, por lo que comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y a jugar con sus cintas doradas.

Ambos caballeros miraban hacia arriba, esperando. Estaban tan sumergidos en aquella oscuridad, que ni siquiera se alcanzaba a vislumbrar algún punto lejano del cielo. En eso, algo pasó por la cabeza de Dynasmon, quien se quedó extrañado, pensando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Lordknightmon, mientras sacaba una rosa y se la daba a Marineangemon para que dejara de molestarlo a él.

-Estaba pensando…nuestros yo del pasado, ¿Cómo crees que se llevarán?

-¿Te refieres…?

-Sí, ¿Serán compañeros como nosotros?

Los dos digimons se quedaron mirando.

Era posible.

-Seguro que sí-respondió Lordknightmon.

Dynasmon desvió la mirada. De pronto, esos molestosos comentarios que había hecho Magnamon le volvieron a la cabeza de golpe.

_"¿No será que…?"_

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-le preguntó Lordknightmon.

-¡¿Eh?!-Dynasmon volteó para evitar que su compañero notara su rostro algo avergonzado ante aquella idea tan ridícula-Nada. Nada.

-¿…?

Nunca sabrían ambos caballeros, lo cercanos que habían sido en sus vidas pasadas.

* * *

-Bien Omnimon, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Imperialdramon, un par de minutos luego que Omnimon les avisara a todos.

-Allí abajo señor-apuntó el digimon hacia la zona oscura, en donde muy a lo lejos, se podía ver un resplandor dorado, y nada más-La leyenda de Marineangemon era cierta. Él está abajo custodiando aquel lugar.

-Bien-Imperialdramon afirmó con su cabeza, después de dar un vistazo hacia abajo-Entonces, es hora de quitarnos esta pesada carga de encima.

Los caballeros sonrieron aliviados de que por fin no tendrían que ocuparse más de aquel misterioso objeto. Sin embargo, una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros de dos de ellos.

Magnamon no estaba tan feliz como los otros. Miraba discretamente hacia todos lados, pero no veía a los dos caballeros traidores. Sin embargo, no quería preguntar por ellos.

"_Puede que Omnimon los haya dejado escapar…bueno, siempre imaginé que terminarían haciendo eso. De todas formas, ellos…"_su puño se cerró con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos. Trató de disipar esos frustrantes y dolorosos sentimientos que le oprimían dentro. No. No era propio de un caballero sentir algo como aquello.

"_Entonces… ¿Porqué ellos dos sí se dan el lujo de_ _sentirlo?"_

-Bien Omnimon, te lo encargo-dijo Imperialdramon, mientras la boca de su armadura se abría y sacaba de ésta, El Misterioso Digiespirit.

-Sí señor-justo cuando Omnimon estaba por tomar el digiespirit, una poderosa descarga de energía oscura se desprendió del cuerpo de Imperialdramon, haciendo que el digimon soltara un fuerte grito y cayera noqueado el suelo, con el digiespirit aún en su mano.

Omnimon quedó tan impactado al ver esto, que apenas pudo voltear para ver que Duftmon se acercaba y recogía el digiespirit de la mano del fundador de los caballeros.

-Muchas gracias- dijo, mientras sus ojos despedían un oscuro brillo maligno-Nos había costado mucho abrir esa cosa.

* * *

-¿Oíste eso?-preguntó dynasmon a su compañero.

-Allá arriba hay problemas, será mejor que…

-Dynasmon, nos quieren matar, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Pero…

Dynasmon se quedó viendo hacia arriba. Algo no estaba bien. Podía incluso sentirlo. El poder del Wyvern en su interior se agitaba nervioso.

Lordknightmon también podía sentir aquella extraña presencia. Se le hacía similar con…

-No puede ser-el caballero rosa se alarmó esta vez-Dynasmon, es Lucemon…

-No, Omnimon dijo que aún no había nacido; de seguro se trata de los otros demons. Tenemos que ir.

Lordknightmon afirmó con su cabeza, y comenzó a ascender de nuevo. Aunque los mataran allá arriba, tenían que hacer frente si se trataba de los Demon Lords, pero…

-¿Qué te pasa Dynasmon?-el digimon se volteó al ver que su compañero no subía hacia la superficie, aún seguía ahí mismo.

-No puedo…-Dynasmon ni siquiera se lo creía-No puedo mover mis alas…-por más que le ordenaba a sus alas moverse, le resultaba imposible. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró batirlas un poco, pero estaban muy pesadas. Como si las tuviera cubiertas de algo pesado y frío.

-¿De qué hablas?-Lordknightmon no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero arriba se escuchó una fuerte explosión que le hizo despertar, y haciendo ademán de volver a ascender, obligó a su compañero a subir- ¡Vamos! Tú más que nadie es el que quiere ayudar a Omnimon y a los demás caballeros, ¡Muévete!

-Eso intento pero…-el digimon seguía esforzándose pero no había caso. Sus alas no reaccionaban.

No se percató de en qué momento habían dejado de responder.

En eso, sintió el brazo de Lordknightmon rodeando el suyo.

Dynasmon le miró sorprendido.

-Vamos, no vaya a pensar Omnimon que no quisiste ir a ayudarlo.

Dynasmon sonrió.

-Claro.

Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Lordknightmon comenzó a ascender hacia la superficie, con Dynasmon cargado en su hombro.

**...**

* * *

**LD**: tará! Y luego, capítulo siete! el gran final! xD espero que no les quede un mal sabor en la boca con el final. Dejenme sus reviews! ^^


	7. Capítulo 7

**Y yá está! El útlimo capítulo de esta historia, de la que estoy muy orgullosa. A mi parecer, creo que es la mejor que he escrito, aún cuando tenga poquitos reviews. Tiene todo lo que quería ponerle, y estoy satisfecha. Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados! Espero que me dejen sus comentarios por este final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Qué significa esto?-Omnimon aún no conseguía comprender qué pasaba.

Duftmon sonrió mientras jugaba a pasar el digiespirit de una mano a otra en el aire.

-Vamos Omnimon; tú eres el que se las sabe todas del grupo, no puede ser tan difícil.

-¿Qué es esto? Duftmon, ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Imperialdramon?!-Gallantmon habló fuerte y enojado.

-¿Yo?-el digimon movió un poco su voluminoso cabello claro-Pero si ni siquiera lo he tocado.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Responde!-exigió Magnamon.

En eso, un pequeño objeto metálico cayó del cuello de Imperialdramon.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes-dijo Duftmon.

Al ver, todos comprobaron que se trataba de un dispositivo eléctrico de alta potencia.

-¿Eso es un…?-preguntó Magnamon para sí.

-Es más que eso Magnamon-se escuchó de pronto una voz maligna, fácilmente reconocible para los caballeros.

De pronto, alforce v-dramón fue fuertemente impactado y cayó al suelo de bruces, haciéndose mucho daño.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Magnamon fue a ayudar a su compañero, pero recibió dos balazos en el pecho, viéndose obligado a retroceder.

Todos los caballeros se prepararon.

-Son los Demon Lords-dijo Gallantmon preparado, mientras se reunía espalda con espalda con Omnimon.

-Demonios…no ahora…

Las cinco siluetas aparecieron de entre las sombras proyectadas. Los Demon Lords habían vuelto por más, y esta vez se veían decididos.

* * *

Daemon fue el primero en mostrarse. Todos los caballeros, excepto Duftmon, ya habían preparado sus armas.

-Barbamon lo hizo; no sólo descarga electricidad, sino que además inyecta ondas oscuras. ¿Bonito no?-preguntó, irónico el digimon respondiendo a la pregunta de Magnamon.

-Malditos demonios, ¡Van a pagar por eso!-dijo Sleipmon molesto, apuntando con su arco a los digimons y disparando una serie de veloces flechas. Pero ninguna de ellas dio en el blanco, y eso que los Demon ni siquiera se habían movido.

-¿Pero qué…?-Sleipmon estaba impactado.

Todas sus flechas habían impactado en el indestructible y poderoso escudo de…

-¿Craniummon? Pero es que…-Omnimon sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta.

El oscuro digimon movió su escudo a un lado y una maléfica sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-No puede ser…-Gallantmon estaba igual- ¡Cuántos traidores en nuestra orden! ¡Esto es inaudito!

-No Gallantmon, cálmate-le tranquilizó Omnimon.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Omnimon? ¿Acaso también eres tú uno de ellos?

-Claro que no. Te recordaré algo muy importante de los caballeros de la realeza-dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia los Demon Lords, quedándose a una prudente distancia-Los caballeros de la realeza traicionarán a sus amos, a otros digimons y hasta así mismos, pero nunca, ¡Nunca traicionarán a los Caballeros de la Realeza! ¡Ustedes dos no son los verdaderos Duftmon y Craniummon! ¡Muéstrense!

Craniummon y Duftmon rieron a la vez.

-¿De verdad quieres que hagamos eso Omnimon?-preguntó Craniummon.

-Si no lo hacen ustedes, lo haré yo mismo-el digimon blanco apuntó con su cañón.

-Como quieras-terminó Duftmon, mientras una poderosa energía oscura le rodeaban a él y a Craniummon.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a deformarse, hasta que la neblina oscura desapareció y tomaron sus verdaderas formas.

Los ojos de los caballeros no podían creer lo que veían. Omnimon sintió como un aire gélido bajó por su garganta hasta su pecho, congelando todo, mientras su corazón trabajaba a mil por hora, intentado mantenerse tranquilo. Todo se sacudió en su interior, pero su cañón no vibró ni un solo poco.

Frente a él, los siete Demon Lords estaban finalmente reunidos.

Lucemon sonrió mientras sostenía el digiespirit de la reencarnación en su mano derecha, jugando con él. Beelphemon movía sus garras haciendo agujeros en el suelo. Estaba ansioso por comenzar a despedazar enemigos, después de tantos años de haber dormido.

Los caballeros no podían articular ni una sola palabra.

Sin quererlo, alforce v-dramón cerró sus puños, en un intento por mantenerse calmado. Desde que se había revelado como un caballero de la realeza, se había estado preparando para el momento en que tuviera que vérselas de frente con aquellos peligrosos digimons, pero todo su preparamiento había desaparecido en aquel momento.

También Magnamon se encontraba así. Había visto en sus pesadillas aquel momento muchas veces, pero jamás había sentido aquella oscura sensación de maldad entrarle hasta los huesos.

Sleipmon, quien ya había tenido muchas batallas en el pasado contra los Demon Lords, estaba un poco más calmado, pero no menos preocupado. Sin embargo, fue el único que consiguió salir de su estado anonadado para recoger con mucho cuidado al inconsciente Imperialdramon y alejarlo de aquel lugar.

-¿Para qué te molestas en recoger esa pila de basura informática Sleipmon?-preguntó Leviamon sonriendo con malicia-Lo mejor que podrías hacer es desintegrarlo y quedarte con su información, así te harías más poderoso.

-Y tal vez, sólo tal vez,-añadió Lilithmon-podrías durar un poco más que el resto de tus compañeros.

-Silencio-sentenció el caballero-Imperialdramon os ha hecho frente miles de veces, deberíais tratarlo como un oponente de honor.

Beelzemon se rió.

-¡Ese digimon anciano ha tenido suerte de toparse con nosotros siempre que estamos separados! Pero ahora, él y todos ustedes están condenados a desaparecer.

-Además-agregó Daemon-deberían rendirse de una vez; os faltan dos caballeros, aparte de que examon aún lleva desaparecido; Alphamon no tiene muchas intenciones de aparecer y si no mal recuerdo habían ejecutado a otro par. Además de que ni Craniummon ni Duftmon están ahora-sonrió al recordar aquello.

-¡Malditos! ¡¿Qué hicieron con ellos?!-quiso saber Gallantmon.

Beelzemon volvió a reírse y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Los matamos! ¿Qué más se podía hacer con esas basuras?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Daemon dio algunos pasos adelante.

-Omnimon, pobre de ti. Si Alphamon se enterara de esto, te destituiría de tu cargo de inmediato.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el digimon blanco.

-Cuando enviaste a ese par de caballeros para escoltar a Imperialdramon, Barbamon ya tenía la copia del digiespirit de la reencarnación en su poder, por lo que sólo tuvimos que esperar a que el túnel espacio-temporal se abriera para traer a nuestros compañeros faltantes. Y mientras nosotros acabábamos fácilmente con tus dos caballeritos, la magia de Barbamon escondió a nuestros dos camaradas bajo el disfraz de Duftmon y Craniummon, para poder conseguir el digiespirit de una vez.

-Pero no lo entiendo-Magnamon hablaba esta vez-Pudieron quedarse con el digiespirit en el momento, ¿Porqué no lo…?

-Ah…buena pregunta Magnamon, te estás poniendo listo-dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa.-La respuesta es simple: si nos quedábamos con el digiespirit en ese momento y ustedes morían durante las guerras que se van a desencadenar desde ahora, reencarnarían de todos modos y tendríamos que volver a matarlos. Sin embargo, si nos quedamos con su información…

-Ya no habrán segundas oportunidades-dijo Lilithmon mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Lucemon y acariciaba su fuerte brazo-No nos seguirán molestando nunca más.

-Y ahora que este pequeño objeto está en nuestro poder,-continuó Lucemon-el digimundo será enteramente nuestro.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Omnimon desafiante-Pues yo no lo veré en tu mano por mucho más tiempo.

Esto sorprendió un poco a los Demon Lords.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó Lucemon, cuando el digiespirit desapareció súbitamente de su mano-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Los caballeros se sorprendieron también, pero Omnimon y Magnamon sonrieron a la vez.

-Esto no es algo con lo que deberías jugar…-dijo el digimon, mirando fijamente al Demon lord, comparando…pasado, futuro-Lucemon.

-Lordknightmon!-el digimon le miró muy molesto.

En efecto, Lordknightmon estaba suspendido en el aire, con el digiespirit atado por una de sus cintas. Dynasmon en cambio, debió limitarse a quedarse con los pies en el suelo.

-¡Están vivos…! ¡Pero creí que…!-Gallantmon realmente había pensado que Omnimon ya los había ejecutado. Miró a su compañero, pero éste le devolvió una mirada amistosa.

-¿No me vas a negar que te alegra verlos, Gallantmon?

El digimon rojo solo le miró serio; Omnimon realmente sabía mirar dentro de cada uno de ellos.

-Maldita sea…-se quejó Barbamon-¡Aún tenemos que deshacernos de esas pestes!

-¡Se supone que estaban muertos!-dijo Beelzemon muy molesto, especialmente porque Lordknightmon se le había escapado de aquella muerte segura.

Los dos caballeros se reunieron junto a los demás. Lordknightmon le entregó a Omnimon el digiespirit en sus manos, y éste lo guardó en su espalda.

-Que bueno que decidieran venir-dijo Omnimon más tranquilo.

-Que bueno que Imperialdramon grita muy fuerte-agregó Lordknightmon casi sonriendo. También se sentía aliviado de haberse reunido con los otros Royal para pelear juntos.

-Bueno…-Lucemon les miró seria y fríamente-si hay que terminar esto, que sea ahora.

Todos los Demon Lords se prepararon para luchar.

-Caballeros-habló omnimon con ese aire de autoridad y valor en sus palabras- si bien nos faltan muchos de nuestros compañeros, no hay motivos para dejarnos vencer ni mucho menos retirarnos. El futuro del digimundo depende de nosotros ahora, y vamos a defenderlo con todo nuestro ser-su espada se deslizó fieramente de la boca de wargreymon, mientras que los siete caballeros se preparaban quizás, para la batalla más importante de sus vidas, y la más decisiva del digimundo-¡Por el digimundo, por el futuro, y por la victoria!

Los caballeros se lanzaron decididamente contra sus oponentes. Siete caballeros, siete demonios y la disputa del mundo, había iniciado.

* * *

Daemon tomó su forma demoníaca y recibió el impacto del tremendo ataque de Gallantmon; el caballero utilizó hábilmente su lanza para perforar el ala de su oponente y hacerle retroceder.

Dynasmon y Beelphemon libraban una fuerte batalla, mientras ambos impactaban con fuertes golpes en el cuerpo de su oponente, mientras que Barbamon utilizaba sus poderes para bloquear todos los golpes de Magnamon, quien se intercambiaba oponente con Alforce V-dramon, quien luchaba fieramente contra Beelzemon. Lordknightmon intentaba mantener alejadas las uñas mortales de Lilithmon usando sus cintas filosas, mientras que Sleipmon intentaba perforar la gruesa piel de Leviamon.

Omnimon mientras, atacaba con destreza a Lucemon, pero conseguía hacerle poco daño, pues el digimon utilizaba su energía oscura para defenderse y alejar a su oponente de él. Sabía que esa espada le resultaría muy peligrosa cerca.

La batalla comenzó a ponerse poco a poco más y más violenta. Sin embargo, ni los caballeros ni los demons retrocedían.

Durante uno de los ataques de Dynasmon y Beelphemon, la explosión causada por esta causó grandes estragos; no solo entre todos los digimons que en ese momento luchaban, si no que además un gigantesco sector del lugar donde estaban luchando se desintegró, dejando sólo un enorme agujero negro, similar al que Dynasmon y lordknightmon dejaban en el futuro, cuando desaparecían la data del digimundo.

Para mayor problema del caballero Wyvern, sus alas seguían sin responder, y había tenido que mantener la mayor parte de la batalla en tierra, haciéndosele más difícil evadir los ataques de su oponente.

Uno de los ataques lanzado por Lucemon hacia Omnimon causó el mismo efecto en el terreno de batalla, haciendo esta vez que el hermoso y gigantes castillo que los ángeles habían regalado a los caballeros, se hiciera pedazos y su data se desintegrara para desaparecer en el agujero oscuro que había quedado en el suelo.

La batalla continuó avanzando gradualmente, hasta que los caballeros se vieron en una situación grave.

Sus oponentes parecían volverse a cada momento más fuertes, y a pesar de que llevaban tanto daño como ellos, la magnitud de sus poderes parecía ir en un continuo incremento.

En un momento en el que Gallantmon y Omnimon volvieron a reunirse, ambos vieron el desastre en el que estaba quedando su tierra y sus caballeros, quienes no dejaban de luchar en ni un solo instante.

-Omnimon…-el caballero rojo respiraba de manera rápida a causa del cansancio-si bien siempre has dicho que la unión hace la verdadera fuerza, necesitamos estar todos unidos aquí para vencer a semejantes oponentes.

-No dudes Gallantmon, de que podremos contra ellos. Nuestra Orden es fuerte, y el corazón de nuestros guerreros noble y valiente. No caeremos. Aunque seamos pocos…

Al mismo tiempo, ambos caballeros debieron separarse en distintas direcciones para evitar que las técnicas de Alforce V-dramon y Barbamon no les impactaran.

Sin embargo, y al retroceder, el caballero rojo cayó en la trampa de los Demon Lords.

-¡Ahora Beelzemon!-gritó Barbamon, mientras volteaba hacia Gallantmon e invocaba uno de sus poderosos hechizos.

Beelzemon por su parte, quien estaba arriba luchando mano a mano con Magnamon, dio una fuerte patada al caballero, lanzándolo lejos. Hizo aparecer su enorme pistola, y ambos Demons lanzaron su ataque simultáneamente hacia Gallantmon.

El caballero no alcanzó a hacer ni un movimiento.

**-¡¡Gallantmon!!-**Omnimon intentó quitar a su compañero del medio, pero no hubo tiempo. El digimon quedó atrapado entre ambas técnicas.

* * *

Todos los luchadores se detuvieron y voltearon a ver aquel enorme destello de poder y luces.

La información de Gallantmon comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Volteó un poco la cabeza para ver a Omnimon. Su mejor amigo estaba allí, frente a él, sin poder hacer nada y con los ojos petrificados al ver desaparecer a su compañero.

-No los dejen…-Gallantmon ya casi se había desvanecido-¡El digimundo! ¡No los dejen…!

Y su información quedó suspendida un momento en el aire, mientras un digihuevo se formaba y volaba lejos de allí.

-Perfecto-sonrió Lucemon-Uno menos ¡Quédense con la información!

Barbamon se acercó velozmente para quedarse con la data que aún no se desvanecía del caballero, pero una repentina aparición de Omnimon delante de él lo hizo detenerse.

**-¡No se le acerquen!-**el caballero gritó lleno de angustia, agarrando a Barbamon por la cabeza con la boca de wargreymon para impedir que se moviera, poniendo su cañón en el estómago del digimon y disparando tres veces, lo que causó una gran explosión y la caída de Barbamon al suelo, causando una gran grieta y la desconfiguración de la data del Demon.

Los demás caballeros estaban impactados.

Habían acabado con uno de sus compañeros, y uno de los más fuertes. Lordknightmon sintió una rabia en su interior que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin saberlo, el antiguo caballero en él despertaba de a poco.

Magnamon estaba igual, y volviéndose hacia Beelzemon, le impactó dos poderosos golpes en el pecho y en la cara, lanzándolo luego al suelo y atacando con sus poderosos misiles.

Todos volvieron a la confrontación. Barbamon hizo un dificultoso esfuerzo por volver a la lucha, pero un repentino ataque de Alforce v-dramon, le hizo desintegrarse por completo.

-¡Buen trabajo!-le dijo su compañero dorado cuando estuvieron reunidos.

-Omnimon no está nada bien…

Magnamon volteó a ver a su segundo líder, quien luchaba con sus ojos consumidos en rabia y aflicción.

-Estará bien-fue lo único que pudo decir, y se lanzó a la lucha nuevamente.

* * *

Por su parte, Lordknightmon poco a poco controlaba los movimientos de Lilithmon, pero varios de los ataques de la digimon hacia él le tenían gravemente dañado.

De pronto, un poderoso grito, seguido de una gran explosión.

**-¡¡Vivos o muertos!!**

La técnica de Lucemon fue directo hasta su compañero Dynasmon, quien lidiaba con Beelphemon y su propia dificultad para volar.

**-¡¡Dynasmon!!**

Beelphemon, que estaba frente al ataque, se movió de prisa, pero Dynasmon sólo alcanzó a sentir la potente energía en su espalda y luego sólo el dolor.

La enorme explosión hizo desaparecer todo aquel enorme sector donde había estado peleando el caballero del Wyvern.

-¡Dynasmon no!-Lordknightmon gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser, con la amargura de sentir que aquel quien había estado tanto tiempo luchando a su lado, hubiese desaparecido.

En su descuido, Lilithmon le enterró sus afiladas y venenosas uñas en el estómago, pero el caballero no sintió dolor, y con todo el poder de su brazo y su escudo, impactó en aquella oscura mujer y la lanzó lejos.

Los demás caballeros estaban dolidos. No era posible que los Demons estuvieran haciendo algo como aquello. Nunca una batalla había sido tan larga y difícil.

¿Por qué? En tantas otras batallas y vidas, siempre había sido tan fácil derrotarles… ¿Era por la ausencia de sus compañeros? ¿Era por el amargo sabor de la traición? ¿O era el dolor de la perdida? ¿Qué era lo que les hacía dudar y reservar toda aquella pasión que siempre entregaban en sus batallas?

Lordknightmon llegó hasta aquel enorme agujero oscuro, pero grande fue su alivio y profundo su suspiro al ver que Dynasmon no estaba muerto.

El digimon sin embargo, estaba sumamente mal, mientras que sólo con una mano y el enorme peso de su cuerpo y alas muertas, se sostenía al borde de aquel demoníaco abismo.

-¡Dynasmon!-el digimon de inmediato se arrodilló e intentó subir a su compañero.

-No…-el caballero blanco estaba mal herido-¡debes ayudar a los demás!

-Olvídalo, no te dejaré-trataba de levantarlo, pero el digimon estaba muy pesado. No solo porque de por sí no podía el peso de su cuerpo herido; era como si ahora la gravedad se hubiera molestado con él y le tirase con más fuerza hacia abajo.

-Lordknightmon no, déjame, puedo hacerlo solo, ¡debes luchar!

-Yo lucho contigo Dynasmon.

Esto sorprendió bastante al caballero blanco.

-Hemos luchado siempre juntos…-seguía haciendo fuerza, pero era inútil-y juntos vamos a conseguir todas nuestras metas…lo prometimos…somos caballeros de palabra, no te dejaré caer…

Dynasmon estaba anonadado. No sólo por las palabras de su compañero, si no por lo que ello significaba.

El caballero rosa dejaba un momento de lado su propia persona por él. Lordknightmon, quien siempre había vivido para él, para sus sueños y sus propósitos. Sólo sus ambiciones contaban y nada más.

El caballero del Wyvern puso todo su coraje y la poca fuerza que le quedaba en levantarse, pero le era imposible ayudarse a él y a Lordknightmon.

En eso, otra poderosa explosión muy cerca de ellos, hizo que el agujero en el que Dynasmon caía resquebrajara en sus bordes, y ambos caballeros comenzaran a caer.

Entre todo el caos y la destrucción que estaba quedando en el lugar, Omnimon pudo escuchar y detener su incontrolable ira para voltear y ver a los caballeros, segundos antes de que todo comenzara a derrumbarse.

Varios de los caballeros, heridos y apenas de pie les vieron también.

-¡¿Por qué no se mueven?!-gritó Sleipmon entre las explosiones ensordecedoras.

-¡Dynasmon no vuela! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- la voz de Magnamon alcanzó a escucharse.

-Es…-omnimon vio el suelo resquebrajarse y las grandes rocas comenzar a caer junto a los caballeros-¡es el espacio temporal! "¡¡Al no pertenecer aquí, el tiempo del pasado los congela y los convierte en datos extraños!!"-el digimon sólo pudo reaccionar de prisa, sacando el digiespirit de su espalda-¡¡Lordknightmon!!

El caballero rosa escuchó su nombre y volteó la cabeza, mientras su brazo llevaba a su cuerpo al abismo oscuro. Pudo ver como el digiespirit de la reencarnación volaba a una poderosa dirección hacia ellos, alcanzó a levantar su brazo libre y lo sostuvo mientras él, las rocas y Dynasmon, se confundían en un agujero de luces, colores y sonidos que aturdían el sentido del Royal Knight. Todo pasó de pronto y sin que Lordknightmon o Dynasmon tuvieran tiempo siquiera de darse cuenta de todo aquello.

El digiespirit creó un portal en el mismo agujero en el que estaban cayendo, Lucemon dio un grito de ira al ver que el preciado objeto se estaba transportando nuevamente, un portal sobre la cabeza de los dos caballeros, y luces cegadoras saliendo de él, trayendo consigo una energía y un poder bestial, superando incluso, todas las poderosas presencias que en ese momento pisaban el destruido suelo digital. Una figura oscura, una larga capa azulada que flameaba con el soplido venido desde otros mundos, y todo se cerró ante los ojos de los dos caballeros que regresaban a su mundo propio.

* * *

El primero en reaccionar fue Lordknightmon.

Su cuerpo era aplastado por un algo enorme que tenía encima. Un gemido agotado salió de su boca, y se removió un poco bajo aquella enorme criatura que le aplastaba. Al ver, no era más que el mismo Dynasmon quien estaba boca arriba, desmayado aparentemente.

-Dynas…mon…-el caballero no tenía aire-¡Muévete! ¡Dynasmon!

El caballero blanco reaccionó de inmediato ante el grito de su camarada, y al verse en la bochornosa situación, se quitó de inmediato de encima.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡No quise…!

-Como sea…ahg…mi delicado cuerpo…-el caballero se levantó apenas, y de pronto, todo volvió a su cabeza de golpe-¡¿Qué pasó?!

Dynasmon se levantó de inmediato y al ver, ambos se encontraban de nuevo en aquella estancia, esa cerrada habitación de piedra donde habían encontrado el digiespirit, donde había comenzado todo, pero también donde había terminado su promesa de destrucción.

-Hemos vuelto…-dijo Lordknightmon, con un tono de desaliento.

-¡Pero…!-Dynasmon no podía creerlo. Vio todo a su alrededor, y aunque no lo quería aceptar, estaban allí-¿Qué demo…? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué hay de la batalla?! ¡¿De los demás caballeros?! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!

-¡No lo sé Dynasmon!-el digimon rosa sostuvo su cabeza en una mano- Estoy tan confundido como tú…

-¿Qué fue lo último que pasó?-preguntó Dynasmon tratando de hacer memoria de todo lo ocurrido.

-Estábamos cayendo y…hubo unas luces-Lordknightmon tampoco podía recordar todo- Apareció un digimon!-saltó de pronto-un digimon oscuro…irradiaba un poder enorme…

-¿Aún más que el de Omnimon?

-Mucho más…incluso más que el de Lucemon y todos los demons…

Dynasmon se quedó viéndolo. No vio aquello. A pesar del rostro escondido de lordknightmon, Dynasmon podía ver en él, toda la confusión y ofuscación producidas por lo último que habían vivido. El digimon se quedó sumido en los recuerdos, tratando de encontrar razones o explicaciones a lo ocurrido, cuando Dynasmon recordó de pronto de golpe.

-¡¿Y el digiespirit?!

Lordknightmon lo había olvidado. Movió a Dynasmon hacia un lado y lo vio.

Seguía donde lo habían encontrado, sobre aquel cilindro enorme de piedra. Estaba intacto, incluso, aún tenía todo el polvo con que lo habían descubierto la primera vez. Esto confundió aún más a los dos caballeros.

-Es como si…

-Como si no hubiese pasado nunca-terminó Lordknightmon.

Su compañero de pronto, reflejó una determinación y disposición en su mirada que traspasaba a cualquiera.

-Lordknightmon…con ese digiespirit, podremos volver y ayudar a los demás caballeros.

-Lo sé.

-Y yo estoy muy dispuesto a volver. No podemos dejarlos allá, aún cuando los Demon Lords sean muy poderosos, hemos de ayudar. Somos parte de la Orden, ¡aún cuando nuestro presente se haya torcido…!

-Dynasmon; Yo lo entiendo, y siento lo mismo que tú.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Dynasmon. Lordknightmon por lo general tenía sus sentimientos de nobleza algo oscurecidos.

-Somos caballeros de la realeza, y si ahora estamos sirviendo a los propósitos oscuros de Lucemon, no me importa si perdemos nuestras vidas, a costa de cumplir nuestra verdadera misión y limpiar nuestros nombres.

El caballero del Wyvern se sintió más que agradecido de saber que contaba con el apoyo de su compañero, y aún más, que por una de aquellas pocas oportunidades, pensaban similar.

Lordknightmon le miró, y ambos sintieron el apoyo del otro sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos.

Ambos se acercaron al antiguo objeto con cuidado. Lordknightmon iba primero. Estiró su brazo, cuando la mano de Dynasmon en su otro brazo le hizo detenerse de golpe.

-Si no voy contigo, te irás solo-dijo el digimon blanco sonriendo.

Lordknightmon asintió. Volvió su mirada al misterioso digiespirit.

Todos sus sueños de ir a mundo real se estaban quedando en el suelo que ahora pisaba. Todo por cuanto había luchado desaparecería apenas tocara aquel objeto redondeado. Sin embargo, la mano de Dynasmon en su brazo le daba la fuerza y la confianza que justo en ese momento necesitaba.

Apenas lo tocó con un dedo, ligeramente…y el digiespirit se resquebrajó y cayó en miles de pequeños pedazos y polvo que se dispersó por todo el cilindro, hasta llegar al suelo.

Ambos digimons se quedaron fríos y estáticos. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

-No…¡¡NO!!-Dynasmon no pudo evitar gritar y hacer que los escombros sueltos vibraran ligeramente. Soltó a Lordknightmon y puso ambas manos en el cilindro, cubierto del polvo plateado y azulado-¡Maldita sea…¡-golpeó con su puño la base plana-Ya no podemos volver…se acabó.

-No Dynasmon, no se ha acabado-respondió Lordknightmon

-¿Cómo no?! ¡Ya no podemos volver!

-Es verdad. No podemos volver y ayudar a los demás caballeros, pero aún podemos reparar el daño y que los digimons de este digimundo recuerden a los caballeros de la realeza como la justicia y la protección de este digimundo.

Dynasmon estaba atónito,

-No hablarás de…ir a enfrentar a Lucemon…

-¿Tienes miedo?-Le dijo el digimon desafiante.

-¡Claro que no!

-Vamos entonces-Lordknightmon levantó su escudo con vehemencia.

Ambos digimons afirmaron y encaminaron sus pasos a la salida del lugar. Mientras atravesaban el enorme pasillo que les separaba de la entrada, el momento en el que ellos aparecieron sobre la mesa real desapareció. Al siguiente paso, los molestosos comentarios de Magnamon habían desaparecido. Luego, fueron las sabias palabras de Omnimon. A cada paso que daban, uno a uno iban desapareciendo todas las cosas que habían vivido. Ellos no se daban cuenta, así como tampoco se dieron cuenta de los miles de grabados, letras e imágenes plasmadas en las paredes del lugar, en donde se contaban todas las hazañas, guerras, pecados y juramentos que habían sido tan celosamente guardados en la historia de los caballeros de la realeza. Todo cuanto Omnimon les había contado, todo cuanto ellos mismos y sus vidas pasadas habían vivido, secretos guardados de la orden y pactos con seres celestiales. Hasta la última batalla que habían librado, liderados por la imagen oscura y llena de un poder santo que inundó el último segundo que ellos pasaron en aquel viaje atrás.

Las paredes de aquella estancia se alimentaban del pasado, y así lo hicieron con el pasado que ambos caballeros acaban de vivir…

* * *

-¿Crees que el señor Lucemon ya haya descifrado aquello que tanto le perturba?-preguntó el caballero rosa, mientras su fino casco brillaba con el sol de aquel luminoso día.

-Es probable. Vayamos a verle para saber si podemos continuar nuestra misión. Ya va mucho tiempo el que hemos perdido-terminó el caballero blanco.

-Estas ruinas si bien no sellan ningún área, son un lugar muy interesante. Sin mencionar que la edificación debió ser muy hermosa en su momento.

-Ahora no son más que unas piedras. ¡Vámonos!

Ambos digimons se alzaron al vuelo, de regreso al área oscura.

Nunca recordarán nada de aquello tan valioso que habían vivido y aprendido junto a los demás caballeros. Nunca descubrirían qué había pasado al final de aquella batalla que habían librado contra los Demon Lords, quien la hubo ganado, o quien era aquella imponente figura que apareció en último momento. Nunca gastaron si quiera un segundo de su tiempo. Jamás conocerían los secretos que habían quedado guardados tras aquellas paredes; ni siquiera aquel que sus vidas pasadas tanto habían guardado, y les había costado la vida. Una fuerza que ahora les daba su lazo de compañerismo y trabajo juntos, que los llevaría a la destrucción total del digimundo, pero a no ver jamás realizado el sueño por el cual tanto lucharían y entregarían hasta la última de sus fuerzas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Espero les haya gustado! Hasta aquí quedan las aventuras de lordknightmon y dynasmon, pero prometo que los haré regresar en otro fic!! xD Aguardaré con ansias sus comentarios!


End file.
